Wolves VS Growl
by denra31
Summary: Jongin benci Sehun, sang rival. Begitupula anggota genknya, GROWL yang membenci genk Sehun, WOLVES. Tapi bagaimana jika sebenarnya member WOLVES ikut mencintai member GROWL hanya karena prmainan Sehun yang terobsesi dan ingin mendapatkan Jongin? - HunKai!main, LuMin, KrisHo, ChanBaek, ChenD.O, TaoLay!slight - HunLuKrisChanChenTao!seme, KaiXiuHoBaekD.OLay!uke
1. Chapter 1

**_Wolves VS Growl / Prolog_**

**Author : Denra**

**Pairing : Ehmm… Siapa ya? Ayo tebak~**

**Genre : Romance –maybe- Arght! Denra ga tauuuuu #JedotinPala**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dis : GOD and they're self. Denra fiction, ofc. **

**Warn : OOC, AU, BDSM, YAOI, School Life, Typo(s), Menyimpang EYD, JEYEK =w=**

**A/N : Annyeong… Denra bawa prolog yang BDSM lagi nih. Denra juga gak tau lagi tertarik sama uke!Kai BDSM aja. Padahal bias Denra kan Jongin umma, tapi malah disiksa. Mianhae Teleporters~ .-. Dilarang keras plagiat. Tapi kalau ff Denra menginspirasi someone, tolong dibikin jangan terlalu mirip ne chingu. Terus cantumin nama Denra kalau bisa kkkkk~ #DenraNgayal**

**Happy Reading**

**Emot absurd Denra mana? Kok ilang? o.O?**

**#EmotAbsurdDiculik**

**Gak kok, nih saeng kasih emotnya~**

**!*::::*! Happy Reading !*::::*!**

**Aves High School, sekolah yang damai pada dasarnya. Namun sayang itu hanya kenangan. Kenangan berarti dulu. Lalu sekarang?**

**BRUKKK!**

**"****Ya! Kau menganggu jalanku. Kau mencari masalah?" tanya namja putih pucat dengan nada datar yang menusuk. Tak lupa wajah pokerfacenya yang ugh, yeoja bilang itu keren.**

**"****M-Mian Sunbaenim. A-aku tak bermaksud." sesal namja yang baru saja menabrak sang namja pucat. Nadanya bergetar ketakutan, perlahan kakinya melangkah mundur. Bermaksud untuk mengambil langkah seribu sebelum…**

**"****Ikut kami." intrupsi namja pucat itu. Sifat dingin masih kentara di setiap ucapannya. Berlalu pergi meninggalkan 'calon korban' yang diseret anggota genknya. Mengikutinya ke taman di belakang sekolah.**

**'****Mati kau Jung Hoseok.' sesal 'korban' dalam hati. Tak lupa melirik seluruh orang di koridor yang memandang Hoseok iba. Setidaknya mereka berdoa agar tetap melihat Hoseok di keesokan hari.**

**BUGH!**

**BUGH!**

**BUGH!**

**Baru saja merasa terlempar pada kerasnya pohon sejenis mahoni, Hoseok langsung mendapat pukulan gratis dari lima orang. Tentu saja lima dibanding satu, Hoseok kalah telak. Pengecualian seandainya ia memiliki kekuatan layaknya Naruto, mungkin dia menang. Tapi tunggu… lima? Hoseok tak lupa genk yang tengah menyiksanya ini terdiri dari enam orang. Hoseok, harusnya kau melihat sang ketua genk hanya bersender di sebelahmu. Tak berniat ikut 'permainan' bawahannya sedetikpun. Posisi tangan yang melipat di dada, dan jangan lewatkan senyum itu. Senyum meremehkan. Oh, Tuhan jika saja kau menyayangi umatmu yang satu ini, kirimkanlah seorang malaikat. Barang hanya satu.**

**BUGH!**

**BUGH!**

**"****Oh Sehun, .kan." perintah namja dibelakang genk itu dengan penuh penekanan. Orang-orang yang memukul Hoseok telah berhenti melayangkan pukulan. Hoseok bersyukur, tapi kegelapan merenggutnya.**

**Sehun menyeringai tipis mendapati Jongin dengan genk-nya. Kembali berdiri tegak menghadap Jongin. Ya, pelaku pemukulan Hoseok itu genk Sehun. "Ada apa Kim Jongin?"**

**Jongin melihat Hoseok yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, lalu mendelik jengah pada Sehun. "Dia 'milik' kami, jangan pernah ganggu dia lagi."**

**Kata itu begitu tenang. Kembali seringaian yang Sehun tampilkan. Menggoda rival tak akan berdosa menurut Sehun. "Kau berbohong, Kim."**

**Jongin menyipitkan mata tak percaya. Hal itu membuat seringai Sehun semakin lebar. Rasanya Jongin ingin sekali menghantam wajah itu dengan balok. Kenapa ekspresi Oh Sehun selalu menyebalkan dimata Jongin? Hufftt.**

**"****Bawa anak Jung itu." Jongin memerintah anggota genknya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajam pada Sehun. Cepat saja Suho dan Lay membopong Hoseok. Itu lebih manusiawi dibanding genk Sehun yang menyeret paksa Hoseok.**

**"****Jangan mencari masalah dengan kami lagi. Aku muak harus melihatmu setiap hari." Sepertinya kalimat setengah ancaman cukup sebagai berpamitannya Jongin menyusul anggota genknya.**

**"****Semakin menarik." gumam Sehun pelan setelah Jongin meninggalkan tempat itu.**

**"****Nugu? Kim Jongin? Kau gila?" heran namja berambut peach yang terlihat mencolok.**

**"…"**

**"****Luhan ge, dia kan memang gila." Namja dengan mata panda berujar.**

**"****Ahhh, Tao, kau mengingatkanku. Sehun memang gila." cibir Luhan. Sangat menjurus pada Sehun, sepupunya.**

**Dan kita dalam pertanyaan besar… Siapa mereka? Melakukan pembullyan secara bebas, membuat genk menakutkan tak resmi, apa sekolah ini minim guru? Oh, tidak, kita lupa fakta mereka cukup andil alih di sekolah ini. Orang tua mereka maksudku.**

**Perlukah perkenalan? Berterima kasihlah karena aku akan berbaik hati memperkenalkan 'WOLVES'.**

**Oh Sehun**

**Sang ketua 'WOLVES'. Dingin, tatapan menyeramkan, seringaian devil bak sesuatu yang wajar dari sifat Sehun. Namja Oh ini terkenal 'Bad Boy'. Selalu memakai seragam tak teratur dan jangan lupakan surai 'Green Punch' adorable-nya. Sekaligus ketua 'OSIS' tak bertanggung jawab. Kenyataan ini membuat pamor Sehun maupun 'WOLVES', genk-nya semakin dipuja. Tak ada yang berani melawannya bahkan guru sekalipun. Hingga 'WOLVES' juga semakin bertingkah sesuka hati dan terkadang kelewat batas. Tapi sekali lagi, tak ada yang bisa menghalau. Semua penghuni Aves terlalu menyayangi nyawanya. Salahkan orang tua Sehun yang begitu banyak menanamkan saham di sekolah swasta yang hampir bangkrut ini.**

**Luhan **

**Namja asli China sepupu Sehun yang merangkak sebagai 'tangan kanan' ketua genk 'WOLVES'. Sifatnya tak kalah jauh dari sang sepupu. Ah, kita anggap saja Luhan lebih waras ketimbang Sehun. 'PLAYER', semua tau gelar Luhan. Hobi mengerling pada setiap yeoja. Menggunakan bekal ketampanannya tentu. Didukung lagi ia seorang kapten bola Aves. Hidupnya sungguh diselimuti yeoja kekurangan baju.**

**Kris Wu**

**Sahabat kecil Sehun dan Luhan yang juga brengsek menurut orang. Brengsek disini mengarah pada brengsek pendiamnya, brengsek kecuekannya, dan brengsek dinginnya. Namja turunan China-Kanada ini lebih suka berbicara seperlunya. Juga gemar…membully 'korban' tanpa ampun. Tapi siapa sangka dibalik sifat kelewat es itu, Kris merupakan sosok yang paling care diantara member 'WOLVES'. Mungkin ia hanya perlu belajar menyalurkan kepeduliannya.**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Adik Kris dengan ibu berbeda. Namun hal itu tak membuat keduanya saling membenci. Sebaliknya mereka selalu akrab. Meski Kris yang irit bicara dan Chanyeol yang cerewet berlebihan. 'Happy Virus' yang hobi menjahili setiap anggota 'WOLVES'. Dan tolong coret nama Sehun disana, Chanyeol tak pernah mau berurusan dengan sahabat kecilnya itu.**

**Kim Jongdae**

**Jongdae tak lebih dari sahabat kecil keempat orang tadi yang tak suka diganggu. Berani menggangunya, kau akan lenyap dalam sekejap. Suara emas-nya menggiring Jongdae menjadi ketua klub vocal 'teregois' di Aves. Ingat faktor Jongdae salah satu anggota 'WOLVES'. Berarti ia termasuk pengendali terbesar sekolah meski Sehun lah yang lebih unggul. Chen merupakan 'dark name' Jongdae. Sedikit bocoran, hanya anggota 'WOLVES' yang tau akan itu.**

**Huang Zitao**

**Sehun dan anggota 'WOLVES' sering memanggilnya Tao. Namja bermata panda ini bagai 'harta berharga' milik 'WOLVES'. Kelihaian wushu Tao yang memang dipelajarinya dari kecil di China, mendukung siapapun lawan 'WOLVES' akan babak belur atau mati di tempat. Sejujurnya semua anggota bisa bela diri dengan hebatnya, tapi tetap saja Tao yang lebih diandalkan Sehun, sang sahabat karib. Dia juga sosok pendiam dengan wajah flat seorang Huang Zitao.**

**Hear that? Perkenalan singkat 'WOLVES' cukup menurutku. Paling tidak kalian tahu akibat mengganggu mereka seperti yang dialami Hoseok. So, jangan mencoba bila tak ingin mati.**

**Berbicara tentang Hoseok…kemana Jongin membawanya? Mengingat perkataan Jongin pada Sehun, Oh tidak! Apa Jongin dan genk-nya juga menyerang Hoseok tanpa ampun? Salah. Tebakan kalian meleset. Jongin sedang bersender pada pintu UKS yang tertutup. Memperhatikan Hoseok yang tengah terbaring dengan luka lebam menghiasinya. Disamping Hoseok, namja bermata bulat sedang serius mengobati Hoseok.**

**Hoseok memang belum sadarkan diri. Dan sedari tadi pula Jongin terus meluncurkan sumpah serapah untuk Sehun dalam hati. Begitu muak melihat hasil kelakuan Sehun. Dilihatnya namja bermata bulat sudah membereskan beberapa barang seperti perban, obat merah dan sebagainya.**

**"****Kyungsoo hyung, apa terlalu parah?" tanya Jongin khawatir sembari melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Bawahan Jongin lainnya hanya menatap penuh rasa penyesalan melihat Hoseok.**

**Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. "Dia baik saja, Jongin-ah. Hanya beberapa luka yang tak terlalu dalam juga lebam"**

**"****Mereka pasti gila! Setiap hari tak ada hentinya mencari 'korban'!" Kesal namja dengan mata ber-eyeliner.**

**"****Aku setuju dengan Baekhyun. Ini sungguh keterlaluan menurutku." Suho mengangguki pendapat Baekhyun.**

**'****Benar, mungkin sedikit pelajaran dapat menghentikan mereka.' batin Jongin yang masih menatap Hoseok lekat.**

**"****Jangan, Jongin-ah. Hyung tidak setuju." sahut namja lain dengan pipi gempalnya. Semua mata tertuju pada siluet tadi. Astaga, Jongin melupakan hyung 'istimewa'nya ini. "Hyung, tidak setuju kau melabrak mereka. Feelingku mengatakan kau akan kalah. Kau pasti tak ingin melibatkan kami kan? Aku tau."**

**"****Tapi mereka tak bisa terus melakukan ini, Minseok hyung. Bisa-bisa sekolah hancur hanya karena ulah mereka." Jongin menghentakan kakinya kesal. Sungguh, ingin sekali ia berlari mencari 'Berandal' Oh itu dan menusukkan anak panah tepat di jantungnya. Agar orang itu pergi jauh-jauh dari hidupnya, dan Jongin sangat berharap Sehun tak kembali.**

**"****Sekedar mengingatkanmu, Jonginnie. Pertama, Apa yang membuatmu berpikir sekolah ini akan hancur hanya karena 'WOLVES'? Pembullyan Aves yang akan tersebar? Selama ini seperti ada yang menutupi aib itu dan kupikir tak mungkin terjadi. Kedua, sekolah ini tak akan hancur karena mereka. Orang tua mereka yang menanam saham dan memanagenya dengan baik kan? Artinya juga tak akan terjadi. Ketiga, kita ini sahabat. Aku tak setuju kau melabraknya sendirian." Kali ini namja dengan dimple manisnya angkat bicara. Astaga, kenapa lagi-lagi Jongin melupakan Hyung dengan IQ diatas rata-rata manusia ini.**

**"****Hahh…" Jongin menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Entahlah hyung, aku bingung."**

**Hening berangsur menyelimuti. Orang-orang itu terlalu serius berkelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mencari cara bagaimana menghentikan penindasan ini. Sampai bunyi bel berakhirnya istirahat memekik ke seluruh sudut sekolah.**

**"****Jongin-"**

**"****Hyungdeul kembalilah ke kelas. Aku akan menungguinya disini." Jongin menyela ucapan Suho.**

**"****Andwae! Kami ke kelas, kau juga. Kau disini, kami juga akan disini." protes Baekhyun. Anak ini tak bisakah mengecilkan volume suaranya? Terlalu mengganggu kesehatan telinga, jika kau ingin tau.**

**Jongin menoleh pada Baekhyun, mengeluarkan puppy eyes terbaiknya. Mengundang helaan nafas dalam dari Baekhyun. 'Mulai lagi anak ini.' tebaknya.**

**"****Ayolah, hyung. Bagaimana jika mereka mencari anak ini, lalu kembali memukulinya. Kasian kan? Lebih baik aku disini saja ne?."**

**"****Mereka tak akan kesini, Jonginnie." Minseok ikut membela Baekhyun.**

**"****Aisshh… Kumohon~" Jongin kekeuh dengan puppy eyes-nya.**

**Mereka semua memandang Minseok bimbang. Anak ini memang berbakat menjinakkan seorang Kim Jongin daripada Suho yang notabene adalah sepupu Jongin. Bahkan Suho dan Jongin lebih senang saling mengejek dalam lingkup candaan mungkin. Sepupu yang parah.**

**"****Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik." putus Minseok dan beranjak pergi dari UKS. Yang lain hanya mampu mengikutinya dengan perasaan khawatir pada Jongin. Minseok tak begitu. Ia jelas tau 'WOLVES' tak akan kesini. Kini tinggalah namja bermarga Kim dan Jung di UKS. Tanpa tau sepasang mata memandang nyalang keduanya.**

**Apa lagi? Kalian perlu perkenalan? Hufft… Baiklah, listen to me.**

**Kim Jongin**

**Si sulung keluarga Kim. Namja dengan kulit tan yang eksotis ini seorang ketua… boleh kita menyebutnya genk? Oke, Kim Jongin sang ketua 'GROWL'. Siluet yang tegas dan angkuh, dan juga cool kata orang, begitu melekat. Sepertinya itu hanya topeng. Anak ini jelas imut dengan kepolosan yang melingkupinya. Terbukti semua orang terdekatnya begitu menyayangi Jongin. Satu info untuk kalian, ia seorang 'Dance Machine' terpandang di Aves. Jangan tanyakan tentang kelihaiannya, karena aku yakin kalian akan takjub. Bagaimana tak terlihat hebat jika dance merupakan sebagian dari nafasnya.**

**Kim Suho**

**Suho sepupu Jongin yang juga 'tangan kanan' ketua 'GROWL'. Kulitnya putih susu berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin. Begitu menyayangi Jongin dan adiknya. Bahkan tak urung orang tua Jongin menitipkan kedua anaknya pada Suho. Padahal banyak maid dan butler yang menempati rumah Jongin.**

**Kim Minseok**

**Sahabat dekat Jongin dan Suho dari kecil. Sosok penyayang bagai eomma yang pengertian. Dan setiap sahabatnya menyukai sifat itu. Pipi bakpao yang nampak jelas di wajahnya sungguh menggemaskan. Orang tak pernah menyangka sifatnya sedewasa ini. Memiliki indra keenam yang sangat bermanfaat di setiap tugas 'GROWL'. Dengan itu ia dapat melihat ada kegaduhan apa di sekitar sekolah, apa 'WOLVES' membuat onar lagi, membaca pikiran orang lain tanpa menatap langsung iris orang itu, dan juga membaca masa depan. Sangat berguna untuk kebaikkan bukan? Namun sayang, ia hanya mampu membaca takdir dalam jangka satu hari.**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Namja dengan olah vocal luar biasa ini adalah sahabat kecil tercerewet menurut Jongin. Tapi Jongin paham makna kecerewetan Baekhyun itu alat penyalur betapa pedulinya ia. Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Jongin tentu saja. Jika dia boleh meminta sesuatu pada Tuhan, ia akan meminta Tuhan membuat duplikat Jongin sebanyak-banyaknya untuk dijadikan dongsaeng. So, kalian tau betapa sayangnya ia pada Jongin?**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Namja yang gemar memasak. Maka dari itu Jongin sering bermanjaan dengannya, lebih berharap Kyungsoo memasakan makanan terenak untuknya. Sifatnya hampir mirip dengan Minseok, bagai eomma di keluarga 'GROWL'. Koreksi, dia lebih cerewet daripada Minseok. Meski Baekhyun masih menduduki peringkat satu dalam hal itu. Sahabat yang terlalu peduli diantara member 'GROWL'. Tantu juga sahabat dekat Jongin…atau bahkan keluarganya.**

**Zhang Yixing**

**Sesama sahabat lebih senang memanggilnya Lay. Memiliki IQ yang tak senormal manusia pada umumnya, sungguh membanggakan. Lihat saja disetiap sudut rumahnya yg gzz… Mungkin itu bukan rumah melainkan perpustakan terbesar Korea. Jongin saja sangat iri dan berkali-kali meminta Lay mengajarnya secara private. Tapi selalu berakhir dengan Lay yang terus memijat pelipis dengan kasar. Terlalu frustasi mengajar Jongin, sang sahabat karib yang kelewat polos merambat bodoh.**

**Saatnya kalian sadar. Mereka itulah sekumpulan 'malaikat' penyelamat Aves dengan kedok genk. Berpura-pura penentang kebaikan namun malah seorang yang penurut aslinya. Aves seakan sudah tertipu oleh topeng bualan mereka.**

**Then, penasaran? Lanjut gak? Delete?**

**Waiting for 5 Reviews.**

**Bubay~ #DenraKissfly**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wolves VS Growl / Chap. 1_**

**A/N : Annyeong… Yang minta 'Wolves VS Growl' dilanjut, nih Denra bawain chapter 1. Tapi disini belum ada BDSM. Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi. Dilarang keras plagiat. Tapi kalau ff Denra menginspirasi someone, tolong dibikin jangan terlalu mirip ne chingu. Terus cantumin nama Denra kalau bisa kkkkk~ #DenraNgayal**

**Happy Reading**

**Emot absurd Denra mana? Kok ilang lagi? o.O?**

**#EmotAbsurdKabur**

**HUP! Emotnya Denra tangkep. Duduk yang manis ya 'emot'.**

**!*::::*! Happy Reading !*::::*!**

**Pagi yang cerah bagi kota Seoul. Burung-burung berterbangan, seakan berdansa ria di langit luas. Tak lupa menyenandungkan nyanyian pagi yang merdu. Menghirup semerbak aroma khas musim semi di setiap semilir angin. Bunga bermekaran indah memenuhi sekeliling kota.**

**"****Hahh…" sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibir kissable seorang namja.**

**Siluet tadi dengan rambut 'Dark Brown' tengah berdiri di depan rumah bernuansa 'Light Blue'. Kim Taehyung, bungsu Kim yang mencoba sabar menunggu hyung kesayangannya. Lengkap mengenakan seragam resmi Aves. Juga sosok disampingnya ber-name tag 'Kim Suho', terlihat sudah terbiasa menunggu sang sepupu polosnya itu.**

**Kembali Taehyung menghela nafas untuk yang, entahlah berapa kali di pagi ini. Ia tak mau repot menghitung hal konyol semacam itu. Sementara Suho masih asyik memainkan ponsel canggihnya.**

**"****HYUNG! PALLIWA!" Akhirnya sebuah teriakan keras mewakili kekesalan Taehyung. Bahkan Suho yang mendengarnya pun terlonjak kaget.**

**"****Kenapa kau berteriak?!" protes Suho. Pasalnya hampir saja sang ponsel terjatuh jika refleknya tak bagus.**

**"****Wae?!" balas Taehyung tak kalah sengit. "Bisa-bisa aku terlambat di acara penerimaan siswa baru, hyung. Yang benar saja."**

**Samar-samar mereka mendengar jawaban si sulung Kim dari dalam rumah. "Ne! Sabar, Tae!"**

**"****Kau tahu? Kau baru saja mengundang bencana, Tae." desis Suho horror.**

**"****Ap-"**

**BRUKK!**

**PRANG!**

**PYAR!**

**BUGH!**

**AWW!**

**Taehyung menautkan alisnya mendengar berbagai suara tak elit dari dalam rumah dan diakhiri teriakan sang kakak. Taehyung spontan menatap horror namja putih disampingnya.**

**"****Kenapa bisa?" tanya Taehyung speechless.**

**Selama hidup dengan Jongin, itu artinya semenjak ia lahir ke dunia ini tak pernah mendapati 'hobi unik' sang kakak. Apa karena ia selalu berangkat sekolah lebih dulu dibanding Jongin? Tapi kan Jongin berangkat dengan Suho, dan dia dengan Han ahjussi. Wajar kan?**

**Suho mengendikkan bahunya acuh, sambil terus berkutat dengan ponselnya. "Mana aku tahu. Itu lah alasanku membiarkan kami terlambat. Daripada-"**

**"****Ayo berangkat." ajak Jongin dengan tampang watados sesaat keluar dari rumah. Taehyung beralih menatap Jongin. Masih dengan aura horror yang kental. Sementara dibalas cengiran tak jelas Jongin.**

**"****Hyung, kau… menghancurkan rumah?" tanya Taehyung pelan.**

**"****Eh?" Jongin menggeleng kuat. "Tidak."**

**"****Ya, kau melakukannya." sindir Suho.**

**"****Aishh, kubilang tidak. Percayalah, Tae." sanggah Jongin cepat. Berdoa agar sang adik memepercayainya.**

**Namun pertanyaan Suho seolah memojokkannya. "Lalu?"**

**Fine, Jongin sangat terpojok sekarang. "Hanya…kerusakan kecil, Tae. Serius, sungguh kecil."**

**Taehyung lemas seketika. Benar-benar hyungnya ini, arght Taehyung bahkan lebih pintar dari Jongin.**

**"****Hear that, Tae? HEAR THAT, KIM TAEHYUNG?!" Suho semakin memanas-manasi Taehyung. Mengajak kedua sepupunya 'berkelahi' di pagi hari hal yang baik menurut Suho.**

**Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah. "Iya. Aku dengar, hyung pendek. Cepat antarkan kami, aku pusing."**

**JLEB!**

**Tepat menusuk di hati Suho. Seandainya ia tak menyayangi anak ini, mungkin sudah ia gantung di Namsan Tower. Belum lagi mendengar gumaman abstrak Taehyung sebelum memasuki Zenvoyang hitam miliknya. Seperti,**

**'****Tuhan, cabut nyawaku.'**

**'****Aku pasti mati muda.'**

**'****Benar-benar Hyung tak berguna.'**

**Jongin terkikik geli melihat ekspresi shock Suho. Tak sadarkah ia turut disindir?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****Tae-ah." panggil Jongin saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju Aves High School. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, menyiratkan keseriusan yang mendalam.**

**"****Em…"**

**Senyum Jongin mengembang kala Taehyung di kursi belakang meresponnya, walau hanya sebuah gumaman tak jelas.**

**"****Di sekolah nanti, berpura-puralah tak mengenalku."**

**Suho yang awalnya fokus pada jalanan, menoleh heran pada Jongin. Tak berbeda dengan Taehyung yang mengerutkan keningnya, namun masih setia memeperhatikan aktifitas pagi kota Seoul dari jendela mobil.**

**"****Jangan pernah menghampiriku."**

**Oh, Suho tahu topik ini. Itu wajar jika seorang kakak melindungi adiknya dengan cara apapun. Dan Suho pikir, inilah cara Jongin. Sementara Taehyung? Berbagai pertanyaan mulai menari-nari di otaknya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Kim Jongin?**

**"****Tak boleh terlihat dekat denganku, Suho hyung, Minseok hyung, Baekhyun hyung, Kyungsoo hyung, dan juga Lay hyung."**

**Oke, Taehyung penasaran sekarang. Kini ia menatap heran Jongin yang masih saja memandang lurus jalanan. Taehyung paham, hyung-nya sedang tak bergurau.**

**"****Jangan pernah mencari masalah. Berdiam diri agar tak mencolok di sekolah. Seakan-akan kau terpencil dan menjauhi setiap masalah yang hadir di sekitarmu. Oke?" sambung Jongin. Kepalanya menghadap ke belakang, tepat dimana sang adik berada.**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"****Kau bicara apa, hyung? Kenapa semua itu dilarang?"**

**Belum sempat Jongin menjawab, Suho sudah mengatakan kalimat bijaksana –menurut Jongin-. "Ikuti apa kata hyung-mu saja, Tae. Kau tau intinya? Ia sangat sayang padamu."**

**"****Aku masih belum paham." Taehyung memasang wajah cengo. Suho dan Jongin sweatdrop melihatnya. Terutama Suho. 'Kakak dan adik memang mirip ternyata', batin Suho.**

**"****Sudahlah, turuti saja." paksa Suho. "Atau…kau ingin diusir dari rumah?"**

**"****MWO?! Kau siapa? Itu kan rumahku." protes Taehyung lantang.**

**"****Aku yang akan mengusirmu, bagaimana?"**

**Taehyung bergidik ngeri mendengar nada Jongin. Jarang sekali mendapat nada mematikan si kakak. "Baiklah."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****Lu, kau dapat informasi apalagi kali ini?" tanya Sehun, menyibukkan diri dengan PSP di tangannya.**

**Para 'WOLVES' tengah berkumpul di ruang private mereka. Sekolah ini memang menyediakan ruang private bagi 'WOLVES' dan 'GROWL'. Jangan salah, 'GROWL' juga tak kalah berkuasa di Aves.**

**"****Tak ada yang penting sebenarnya. Tapi hun…" ucapan Luhan menggantung. Sehun resmi menghentikan game di PSP-nya, semua karena rasa penasaran yang begitu membuncah.**

**"****Kenapa?"**

**"****Tadi… Aku lihat mobil Su… Su… Su siapa namanya?"**

**Kris menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Suho, Lu."**

**"****Iya, mobil Suho. Kupikir mungkin itu anak 'GROWL'. Tapi ternyata yang keluar seorang namja ehmm… tingginya tak lebih dariku, rambutnya warna coklat. Setelah itu Suho dan Jongin keluar dari mobil yang sama."**

**"****Namja?" Sehun memastikan. Luhan mengangguk mantap.**

**"****Aku juga lihat. Ini orangnya." Tao berujar sembari menyodorkan ponsel silver miliknya.**

**Sehun memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah namja di ponsel Tao. Ini seperti…**

**"****Mirip Jongin kan?" Yup, tebakan Tao tepat dengan pikiran Sehun. Sehun memandang Tao meminta penjelasan. Sehun lebih bingung dengan balasan Tao yang melempar dua berkas dengan sampul berbeda. Berkas siswa di setiap angkatan.**

**"****Ini berkas murid angkatan baru dan juga angkatan kita."**

**Sehun paham maksud Tao. Baru pertama kali ini ia membaca data setiap siswa. Biasanya hanya Tao sang wakil ketua osis yang bertugas mengurusi semua ini. Menyentuh berkas ini saja Sehun belum pernah.**

**DEG!**

**Nama orang tua mereka sama?! Sehun sungguh shock dengan fakta ini. Meski wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti, tetap saja hatinya memekik kaget.**

**"****So, Kim Taehyung adik Kim Jongin." simpul Tao.**

**"****MWORAGO?!" koor semua anggota selain Sehun dan Tao.**

**Hening.**

**Ping!**

**Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi menandakan notifikasi mention baru. Sebuah seriangaian tercetak jelas di wajah Chanyeol sehabis membacanya.**

**"****Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Sepertinya ada couple baru di Aves." Masih dengan sebuah smirk mengejek, Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang kurang peduli akan hal ini.**

**"****Apa peduli kita? Biarkan saja mereka. Itu tak penting bagi kita." cibir Jongdae yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Earphone masih bertengger di telinga Jongdae, lalu dia mendengarkan lagu atau tidak sih?**

**Chanyeol menambah intensitas seringaiannya. Kali ini menatap lurus pada Sehun yang terus meneliti berkas kedua orang tadi.**

**"****Bagaimana jika Son Naeun dengan…" Seandainya tebakan Chanyeol benar, mungkin saja Sehun akan…**

**"****Kim Jongin?"**

**SING!**

**Benarkan? Sehun pasti akan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada berita ini. Terlihat Chanyeol dan Sehun saling menatap seakan ada pertempuran di antaranya.**

**"****Ada apa Tuan Oh? Kau punya masalah dengan berita ini?" tanya Chanyeol, berniat menggoda Sehun dengan full smirk miliknya.**

**Cepat-cepat Sehun mendelik kearah lain. Memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol. "Tidak."**

**Tunggu, Sehun kembali menoleh dan menatap 'WOLVES' satu persatu. "Tapi aku punya rencana hebat untuk 'WOLVES'."**

**Semua member mendekat ke arahnya, menarik smirk evil Sehun tercetak jelas di wajah tampan itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jongin berjalan santai menuju kelas dengan sisi cool ketua 'GROWL'. Tapi image itu membuyar seketika tatkala orang-orang melihatnya berjalan dengan wajah sumringah. Namun beberapa orang tau penyebab berubahnya aura Jongin.**

**Singkat saja ceritanya, tadi saat akan ke kelas bersama Suho, ia bertemu sang pujaan hati. Son Naeun namanya, si Princess school Aves. Suho yang sadar posisi, akhirnya mengundurkan diri dari kedua insan ini. Keduanya tampak malu-malu dengan situasi saat itu. Naeun yang malu tak sengaja bertemu dengan Jongin, seseorang yang ia kagumi. Dan Jongin yang risih dengan tatapan orang-orang di koridor. Tentu saja karena mendapat tontonan gratis. Inisiatif yang begitu hebat bagi Jongin, menarik lembut tangan Naeun ke taman belakang sekolah. Berbasa-basi sebentar lalu, DORR! Mereka berpacaran sekarang.**

**Baru saja Jongin melangkahkan kakinya di ruang private 'GROWL', bunyi pom-pom sudah mengganggu telinganya.**

**"****Chukkae Jonginnie~!" itu Baekhyun dengan memegang dua buah pom-pom.**

**Disampingya, Kyungsoo memegang sebuah pom-pom juga dan tersenyum lebar. "Jongin-ah, chukkae. Kutunggu traktiranmu."**

**Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Aku akan meneraktir kalian semua, jika kau yang memasakkannya, hyung."**

**"****Itu sama saja, Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo mem-pout lucu.**

**"****Aku masih tak percaya. Tadi baru saja kalian tersipu malu dengan suasana canggung. Tapi sekarang..?" celetuk seseorang.**

**Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan. Kesal juga, kau sedang bahagia dan orang itu seenaknya menjatuhkan mood-mu. Onyx Jongin tertumbuk pada wajah bingung Suho. Ahh~ Sepupunya ini.**

**"****Pabbo, kan baru saja kami jadian. Memang seperti kau, tak laku." balas Jongin tajam.**

**"****Secara tak langsung, kau menyindir kami juga, Jongin." Lay mendengus sebal.**

**'****Ah ya, benar juga.' Jongin mengeluarkan cengiran lebar. Mengundang tatapan jengah dari para 'GROWL'**

**Tidak. Ini tak semua. Jongin merasa seseorang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi yang luar biasa. Lagi, ia edarkan pandangan ke setiap hyungdeul-nya.**

**Minseok orangnya. Minseok yang menyender di sisi ruangan dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Kenapa hyung-nya seperti ini?**

**"****M-minseok hyung, k-kau kenapa? Sungguh, aku minta maaf jika aku menyindirmu. Aku hanya ingin-"**

**"****Ani, Jonginnie. Hyung hanya ingin kau berhati-hati." sela Minseok dengan senyum tipis yang melengkapi.**

**"****Ne?" Jongin bingung? Tentu saja. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti ucapan Minseok. SEDIKITPUN.**

**"****Hyung…ada apa?" tanya Suho cemas. Jika ini menyangkut Jongin dan itu berbahaya, dia harus campur tangan dalam masalah ini.**

**"****Eobseo. Hanya sebuah firasat buruk tentang Jongin. Entah apa, aku tak yakin."**

**"****Baik, hari ini kami akan melindungi Kim Jongin sepenuh hati!" sorak Baekhyun. Kenapa disaat semuanya dihinggapi perasaan cemas, hanya ia yang bersorak kegirangan? Anak aneh.**

**"****Hyung, kau berlebihan. Aku ini jelas namja. Untuk apa melindungiku."**

**"****Aku setuju." Jongin lega mendapat anggukan Kyungsoo. Mana mungkin ia bebas hidup hari ini dalam pengawasan kelima hyung-nya. "Aku setuju dengan Baekhyun."**

**Hell, Man! Jongin salah tangkap.**

**"****Aku juga."**

**"****Aku juga."**

**Dan sekarang Lay dan Suho mengikuti jejak Kyungsoo. Tak perlu menanyakan Minseok. Sudah pasti ia menyetujui semua ini. Bukankah Minseok yang mengusulkannya. Jongin harap ia tak pingsan sekarang. Kkk~ Welcome to 'Jail', Kim Jongin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****Naeun, kau ingin pulang dengan oppa?"**

**Betapa terkejutnya Naeun melihat Jongin saat keluar dari kelas.**

**Dengan pipi yang merona, Naeun mengangguk. "Boleh sa-"**

**"****JONGIN!"**

**Jongin meringis pelan mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, Suho, juga Kyungsoo. Perlahan Jongin menoleh pada sumber suara, dan benar saja. Disana ada lima orang yang sangat ia kenali sedang berlari ke arahnya. Padahal Jongin sudah susah payah melarikan diri dari 'penjara' yang dibuat hyungdeul-nya.**

**"****Kau kemana saja, pabbo. Eh? Naeun? Selamat atas jadiannya kalian ne. Aku pinjam Jongin yah." Harusnya Suho tak mengatakan itu jika ia dan yang lainnya langsung menarik Jongin tanpa menunggu izin Naeun.**

**"****Hyung~ Ya!" protes Jongin seakan tak digubris mereka.**

**"****Diam! Kau ini! Kami pikir kau hilang." cerocos Lay.**

**"****Kau pikir aku Jin, hyung." cibir Jongin. -_-**

**Dan masih banyak perdebatan tak penting dari beberapa makhluk imbisil itu. Naeun hanya tersenyum geli melihat sang kekasih dan sahabatnya dari jauh. Kemudian melangkah dengan jalur berbeda.**

**SRET!**

**Seperti ada yang menarik tangan Naeun dan membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan berbau alcohol. Bisa ditebak, Naeun kehilangan kesadarannya. Salah satu dari dua orang bermasker yang menarik Naeun, mengeluarkan ponsel merah dari saku celananya.**

**"****Misi pertama, berhasil."**

**"…"**

**"****Siap."**

**Orang tadi mematikan ponselnya. "Bawa anak ini, perintahnya."**

**Langsung saja mereka membopong yeoja bermarga Son itu ke sebuah mobil Ferrari 599xx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** XXX Hotel**

**"****Eungh~" Naeun merasa kesadarannya pulih. Tunggu, ini dimana? Ia sama sekali tak mengenali tempat ini.**

**"****Hai." sapa seorang namja yang terus menghadap ke arah jendela dan membelakangi Naeun. Otomatis Naeun tak bisa mengetahui jelas sosok itu. Namja itu berbalik perlahan. Mata Naeun membulat sempurna.**

**DEG!**

**"****Masih pusing Son Naeun?"**

**"****Kau?!"**

**!*::::*! TBC !*::::*!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wolves VS Growl / Chap. 2_**

Annyeong… Yuhu~ Delivery 'Wolves VS Growl' chapter 2, datang~ Masih banyak JongEun momentnya. Mian ne~ Tapi Denra janji chapter depan bisa dipastikan HunKai full NC BDSM. Oh ya makasih udah nge-reviews. Denra pikir bakal sedikit yang suka, ternyatanya yang comment 30+. Meski sidersnya sampai 1k+, gapapalah. Yang penting readers suka ini ff. Denra mau bales review nih :

Yunjou : Ya, ini udah denra lanjutin. Pairnya seme!WOLVES x GROWL!uke. Sering yah? Tapi project denra yang ini entar bakal ngegabungin 3 pokok cerita yang kontras gituh. Ini masih yg pertama. Jadi mungkin bakal jadi banyak chapter. Semoga Yunjou suka ne? Thanks ^^

laxyovrds : Yang kece denra atau ceritanya? Kkk~ Pencinta HunKai bdsm ne? salam kenal, kak. Iya, ini udah lanjut. Semoga puas ne? Thanks ^^

urikaihun : Wks, katauan ya? Pair utamanya HunKai. Ini udah dilanjut. Semoga suka ne? Thanks ^^

askasufa : Iya, ini HunKai :D Agak membingungkan pasti sama pair. Maklum, denra baru belajar post dan malunya denra lupa ngasih tau pairingnya. Luhan x Xiumin, Kris x Suho, Chanyeol x Baekhyun, Chen x D.O, Tao x Lay. Naeun mau diapakan yahh? /pura-pura mikir/ emm jawabannya ada di chapter ini. Awal baca review aska, sempet bingung taetae itu siapa. Baru inget itu Taehyung. Taetae-nya aska aman kok di ff ini. Entar juga ada pair buat Taehyung loh. Thanks ^^

LemonTea07 : Hallo. Iya, denra uke!Kai shipper. Tea suka? Bagus deh kalau banyak yang suka. Tapi itu ada beberapa typo yang memalukan /.\ Makasih sarannya, ne. Denra suka sama review Tea. Itu membangun banget. Sering-sering aja nge-review yang kek gini ke denra. Jadi denra tau dimana salahnya. Maklum, denra masih newbie. Ini udah di update. Thanks ^^

Viviandra Phanthom : Denra ngakak waktu liat review Vii wks XD Iya, lanjutannya udah di updated nih. Semoga Vii puas sama chapter ini. Ganbatte!

YunKai : Sudah dilanjut nih. Seneng kalau YunKai suka sama ff denra. Iya, Kai disini polos sebenernya. Tapi kalau di sekolah Kai kek punya topeng manly gituh. Maaf agak lama lanjutnya. Soalnya kemaren ada beberapa ulangan harian, jadi ga sempet update hehehe… Mianhae and Thanks ^^

byuntae92 : Seru?! Gomawo /bow/ Ini denra lanjut. Mudahan aja byuntae suka chapter ini. Thanks ^^

byun : Kkkk~ masa sih ff denra keren? Gak ah, byun. Iya, entar ada beberapa couple baru yang bermunculan. Udah lanjut nih. Semangat bacanya yah, byun!

afranabilah19 : Hehe… iya nih, ada Naeun. Berhubung cast Naeun disini bernasib buruk dan denra kurang suka sama Naeun, jadi ya denra pake cast Naeun deh. Jangan broken heart dong, afra. Jodoh Jongin umma disini udah pasti sama Thehun appa. Wkak, keknya afra HunKai hard shipper ne? Kita sama dong~ Ini udah update. Mianhae, agak lama. Semoga afra seneng yah sama ff ini. #TampungKissAfra

miszshanty05 : Iya, ini udah di lanjut. Gomawo ne~

littleXbetweenEO : Udah dilanjut, chingu. Ne, DENRA LOVE HUNKAI TOO! HIDUP 9488 couple! ^^

Jongin48 : Udah lanjut nih. Iya, ini HunKai. Diancem yah? Eumm… Mungkin lebih parah dari itu. Thanks review-nya ne ^^

jonginwu : Denra update nih. Penasaran kah? Sama, denra juga gak rela Naeun ama Jongin. Secara denra paling gak suka sama Naeun. Tapi yah emang harus begitu. Mungkin jonginwu bakal paham maksud keterlibatan Naeun di chapter ini. Kurang panjang yah? Duh, denra coba bikin lebih panjang ne. Urwell and Thanks ^^

PikaaChuu : Kok aduh sih? Pikaa, ini denra lanjutin ff-nya. Sabar ne, KrisHo udah pasti ada kok. Kkk~ tendang aja tbc-nya/? Makasih udah suka ff denra ^^

Guest : Udah di update, Guest. Ketebak ne? Wks. Gak bagus ah, masih kalah sama author yang lainnya. Tapi denra coba bikin ff ini menarik dengan 3 pokok cerita yang kontras. Semoga aja denra berhasil. Selamat membaca, Guest. Thanks ^^

KaiHunHannie : Makasih pujiannya. Menurut denra ini masih banyak kekurangannya malah. Iya, ini udah dilanjut. Gak kok, gak terlalu sadis. Juga gak pake sex toys. Denra masih sayang Jongin umma hehe…

FokaTanZeKa : -..- Tania bagus banget review-nya. TANIA! Ini belum rated M. Dih, Tania nyebelin, ngejek denra terus dari di sekolah. Untung denra sabar, kalo gak denra terjunin dari atap sekolah juga kamu, tan. Huft…

kim jaerin : Kalau aves artinya emang burung sih. Tapi sebenarnya ini diambil dari denraves hehehe… Aneh ya? BDSM-nya entar gak terlalu keras. Maksudnya tanpa sex toys. Sabar ne. Entar ada saatnya Kai umma di-rape Sehun appa. Sehun gak bakal nge-rape orang lain kok. Kata Sehun appa, semua akan indah pada saatnya/? Ngaco ah denra. Selamat membaca ne ^^

: Makasih udah suka sama ff ini. Jadi Kai itu semacam anggota paling polos di GROWL. Apalagi orang tuanya paling kaya diantara GROWL. Jadi waktu tau penindasan itu, Kai yang punya ide nge-bentuk genk penyelamat. Nah dia yang mohon-mohon buat jadi ketuanya. Supaya image-nya manly gituh. Wks XD Kok jadi ngakak sih +.+ Tapi gak sepenuhnya polos juga buat nyebut 'Hell, Bitch, Sialan, Brengsek, dll.' Kan itu berguna buat **sifat manly-nya. **Bisa jadi Sehun. Masalah hotel, coba deh cari tau di chapter ini.

waoo-mouri : Iya, mouri. Kenapa?

baozibaobei : Iya, ini denra update. Makasih atas pujiannya. Kerasa banget yah school life-nya? Denra janji bakal bikin ff ini lebih bagus lagi. Happy Reading ^^

Kim In Soo : Iya, disini ada Taehyung. Entar juga dia dapet couple. Moodnya naikin lagi dong, InSoo. Naeun cuman numpang lewat doang kok. Denra juga gak suka Naeun. Karena nasib Naeun buruk disini, makanya denra milih Naeun buat jadi cast. Iya ini udah dilanjut. Salam kenal, InSoo. Seneng HunKai hard shipper banyak gini ^^

TaeKai : Sipp! Denra udah lanjutin ^^

Hunnieakai : Udah lanjut~ Baguslah kalau banyak yang suka. Kurang panjang? Ini denra bikin lebih panjang. Maaf lama lanjutnya, soalnya kemaren denra ada beberapa ulangan harian. Mianhae~ Selamat membaca~

ytrisdia : Makasih tris atas pujiannya. Tapi tris gak kecewa kan kalau disini Jongin kek punya 2 kepribadian? Maksudnya image-nya aja manly tapi dalemnya polos. Soal karakter itu sebenarnya cuman pikiran absurd hehehe apalagi dibagian Xiumin. 1000% denra ngarang sama tokoh Xiumin disini -" . Iya, tris ini udah lanjut. Semangat bacanya ya ^^

putrifibrianti96 : Ketauan banget kan?

JeonYeona : Iya, ini udah lanjut. Makasih pujiannya ne~

: Kkk~ udah dilanjut, aldi. Seneng aldi suka ff denra ^^

frozenxius : Keren?! Ah, Gomapta~ /bow/ Maaf, agak lamban lanjutnya. Soalnya kemaren ada beberapa ulangan harian gitu. Permintaan frozen masalah LuMin momentnya, udah denra catat. Selamat menikmati ya~

LulluBee : Ehmm….. bisa jadi 'ya', atau 'tidak'. Ngapain ke hotel yah? Itu….. baca ff ini dulu, pasti nemu jawabannya. Ayo dibaca~

BakpaoIsiRusa : Udah lanjut, kak. 'Lets Make Love' itu yang….. ekhem-ekhem yah? Sipp (y) Sebenarnya denra gak kepikiran buat bikin LuMin LML(?) itu, TAPI buat 'cuyung', denra bikinin yang special. Setuju gak kalau LML-nya lembut? Maksudnya, gak BDSM gituh? Hahaha~ Ini denra coba bikin lebih panjang. Selamat membaca~

onlyxiuhan : disini ceritanya Yaoi. Makasih udah suka sama penggambaran tokoh disini. Meskipun gak bisa dibilang terlalu manly juga sih, hehe… Cukuplah buat anak remaja yang biasa aja, menurut denra. Paling suka karakter Minseok sama Junmyeon ne? Waa~ gomapta! Mereka emang keliat dewasa banget disini. Udah lanjut, chingu. Happy Reading ^^

Dilarang keras plagiat. Tapi kalau ff Denra menginspirasi someone, tolong dibikin jangan terlalu mirip ne chingu. Terus cantumin nama Denra kalau bisa kkkkk~ #DenraNgayal

!*::::*! Happy Reading !*::::*!

XXX Hotel

"Eungh~" Naeun merasa kesadarannya pulih. Tunggu, ini dimana? Ia sama sekali tak mengenali tempat ini.

"Hai." sapa seorang namja yang terus menghadap ke arah jendela dan membelakangi Naeun. Otomatis Naeun tak bisa mengetahui jelas sosok itu. Namja itu berbalik perlahan. Saat itu juga, mata Naeun membulat sempurna.

DEG!

"Masih pusing Son Naeun?"

"Kau?!"

!*::::*! Chapter 2 !*::::*!

"Ya, aku. Kenapa?" Namja itu dengan baju santai juga wajah kelewat dingin.

"Kenapa kau disini, Oh Sehun?"

"Bukankah pertanyaan yang tepat, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Oh GOD, Naeun lupa , dia dimana? Kenapa ada disini? Jalan terakhirnya agar semua pertanyaan itu terjawab, menanyakan pada Sehun. Lebih baik bertanya jika kau tak tahu, bukan?

"Kau benar. Lalu kenapa aku ada disini?"

Sehun tertawa keras, yang malah terdengar menyeramkan di telinga Naeun. "Karena. Kau. Mengganggu. Hidupku."

Apa maksudnya? Naeun tak pernah ingin mendekati Sehun. Sumpah, itu mimpi buruk.

"Aku tak pernah mengganggumu. Mungkin kau salah orang. Jadi lepaskan aku sekarang." Perintah Naeun seraya menuruni tempat tidur Queen Size itu. WHAT? Tangan Naeun terikat, kakinya juga. Kenapa ia baru sadar? Naeun memandang Sehun tajam.

"Ha-Ha! Benarkah? Lalu siapa di Aves yang bernama Son Naeun, eoh?"

"Sehun, lepaskan."

"Tak akan."

"Sehun! Aku serius!"

"Aku juga."

"Kau gila! Lepaskan kataku!"

"Mungkin iya. Tapi melepaskanmu, tidak."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Sehun sebelum keluar dari kamar hotel. Diluar pintu sudah ada beberapa namja hidung belang, yang khusus dibayar Sehun.

"Urus yeoja itu."

Gila, jika mereka menolak. Tentu saja, mereka segera memasuki kamar tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara laknat seperti… kalian tau pasti aktifitas di dalam kamar tersebut bukan? So, tak harus dijelaskan secara detail.

Sehun tersenyum menang melihat rencananya sukses. 'Yeoja bodoh. Mengganggu hidup orang saja', pikirnya.

Senyuman itu semakin lebar saat ponsel pink milik Naeun bergetar dan menyebutkan nama 'Kim Jongin' di layar ponsel. Dengan sangat yakin Sehun mengangkat telpon Jongin.

"Yeoboseyo, Chagi? Kau dimana? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Pertanyaan Jongin beruntun dan sangat terdengar getar kekhawatiran pada nadanya.

"…"

"Naeun chagi?"

"Sayang sekali, aku bukan Naeun **chagi-mu** itu, Kim Jongin."

"Ya! Ini siapa? Mana Naeun?"

"Kau tak kenal suaraku, Jongin-ah? Aku sedih. Setiap hari kita selalu bertemu, seharusnya kau mengingat suara ini, bby~"

"…"

"…"

"Ini…"

"Ya, bby. Waeyo? Kau ingat aku?"

"Aku tak yakin sebenarnya. Kau…"

"Oh Sehun, that's right."

Pip!

Sehun menyeringai lebar setelah memutuskan sambungan telpon Jongin. Mematikan ponsel Naeun, karena Sehun tau Jongin akan terus menelpon tanpa putus asa.

"Sekarang kau terjebak permainanku, KIM JONGIN~"

.

.

.

Kim House

Ketujuh namja itu sedang asyik menikmati makan malam. **GROWL** terkecuali Jongin, sepakat menginap di rumah KIM. Kata mereka agar lebih mudah menjaga Jongin. Alasan yang konyol bagi Jongin.

Kita lihat, di sisi kanan Jongin, Taehyung, dan Baekhyun lah yang menempati. Minseok, Kyungsoo dan Lay menempati sisi kiri. Sedangkan Suho sendiri menempati kursi kepala keluarga yang biasa di duduki Mr. Kim, sang paman. Sebagian ada yang bercakap ria, saling menjahili, dan juga berteriak marah. Awkward sekali kan? Itu Baekhyun dan Jongin sedang menjahili Taehyung, dengan mengambil ayam goreng jatah Taehyung. Lay dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk merundingkan resep sup asparagus buatan Shin ahjumma yang sangat enak. Taehyung yang memberengut sebal karena terus diganggu dua **alien**. Di tambah Suho yang berteriak-teriak tak jelas, meminta mereka diam saat makan. Sendirinya yang membuat atmosfir semakin kacau sebenarnya.

Kita kurang satu orang sepertinya. A'ha, Kim Minseok! Minseok nampak aneh sedari tadi. Makan dengan tenang, pandangan kosong pada makanan, dan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana. Sejujurnya ia merasa firasat buruk semenjak meninggalkan sekolah. Firasat macam apa, Minseok tak tahu. Yang jelas ini tak jauh dari hidup Jongin.

Sekilas menatap Jongin yang masih menjahili Taehyung. Firasat itu semakin kuat dirasanya. Minseok berdiri dari duduknya. Spontan hal itu menjadi perhatian keenam namja lainnya, memandangnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing." jawabnya acuh dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan, menuju kamar tamu dimana ia sering tidur ketika menginap di rumah megah ini.

Tak lama setelahnya Jongin ikut beranjak dan pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua. "Aku sudah kenyang."

Kini mereka berdua merebahkan diri di kamar masing-masing. Sama- sama menatap langit kamar. Dan sama-sama merasakan feeling tak mengenakkan pula.

Minseok berpikir, ini hampir berganti hari. Tak pernah sekalipun firasatnya bertahan lebih dari satu hari. Tapi kenapa tanda-tanda membahayakan tak terlihat? Ia patut bersyukur Jongin baik-baik saja sekarang. Hanya saja di sisi hatinya yang lain merasa heran 'penglihatannya' tak berfungsi akurat. Indra keenamnya juga tak memberikan informasi berlebih. Sepertinya ia harus berusaha sendiri.

Mulailah Minseok menebak-nebak. Jika firasat buruk ini di alamatkan pada Jongin, itu berarti tak jauh dari hidup Jongin. Jongin? Jongin ada di rumah yang sama dengannya. Banyak butler juga maid disini. Satpam menjaga ketat di luar. Belum lagi sahabat serta adiknya. Adik? Taehyung. Itu juga tak mungkin. Taehyung aman di rumah ini. Sahabatnya? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Minseok? Kau dan sahabat Jongin lainnya juga berada disini. Orang tua Jongin? Mereka bekerja jauh di Paris dan sudah pasti bodyguard menjamin keselamatan mereka. Lalu siapa? Siapa di sekitar Jongin? Tak ada kan. Mungkin feelingnya kali ini meleset.

"NAEUN!"

Hanya nama itu yang terlintas di otaknya. Bergegas Minseok keluar dari kamarnya.

BRAKK!

Semua orang di ruang tengah terkejut mendengar bantingan pintu yang begitu keras dan menoleh ke sumber keributan. Minseok menatap satu-persatu orang itu. Mengabsen setiap namja disana. Lay, Suho, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Taehyung.

"Dimana Jongin?" tanyanya panik.

Kyungsoo membuka suara."Di kamarnya. Waeyo, hyung?"

Menulikan pendengarannya atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Minseok berlari cepat menaikki tangga. Tujuannya saat ini kamar Jongin. Ya, Jongin harus tau. Bodohnya ia baru saja menyadari ini. Semoga saja belum terlambat.

Sementara yang lain saling menatap sejenak, kemudian ikut berlari mengekor di belakang Minseok.

TOKK!

TOKK!

TOKK!

"Tunggu sebentar." respon Jongin yang merasa pintunya di ketuk kasar dari luar. Pasti bukan maid atau butler, mereka sangat sopan pada Jongin. Paling Taehyung atau salah satu sahabatnya. Dengan langkah gontai ia membuka pintu itu.

CKLEK

"NAEUN! JONGIN, HUBUNGI NAEUN SEKARANG!" teriak Minseok tepat di depan Jongin. Jongin yang bingung kenapa dengan Minseok, memandang orang-orang di belakang Minseok. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Hanya tatapan yang menyatakan kami-tak-tahu.

"ARGHT!" Minseok menggeram keras. "NAEUN DALAM BAHAYA, KIM JONGIN!"

"MWO?!" Mata Jongin membelalak kaget. Diambilnya ponsel putih miliknya, langsung saja mencari kontak Naeun dan menekan tombol 'dial'.

"Yeoboseyo, Chagi? Kau dimana? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Jongin melemparkan segala pertanyaan setelah orang di seberang mengangkatnya.

"…"

"Naeun chagi?" tanya Jongin ragu. Oh, firasatnya bertambah buruk.

"Sayang sekali, aku bukan Naeun **chagi-mu** itu, Kim Jongin."

JDARR!

Ini jelas suara namja. Berat juga dalam.

"Ya! Ini siapa? Mana Naeun?"

"Kau tak kenal suaraku, Jongin-ah? Aku sedih. Setiap hari kita selalu bertemu, seharusnya kau mengingat suara ini, bby~"

"…"

Jongin berpikir keras. Siapa yang setiap hari bertemu dengannya. Sahabatnya disini. Guru? Mustahil. **WOLVES** ?

"…"

"Ini…"

"Ya, bby. Waeyo? Kau ingat aku?"

Jongin menegak salivanya kasar, melirik setiap mata yang memandangnya penasaran juga cemas.

"Aku tak yakin sebenarnya. Kau…"

"Oh Sehun, that's right."

Pip!

Bagai tersambar petir dua kali, Jongin jelas sangat shock. Fakta pertama, ponsel Naeun ada pada Sehun. Itu berarti Sehun sedang bersama Naeun. Perasaan cemburu tentu menghinggapi Jongin. Tapi fakta kedua lebih menakutkannya. Sehun rival Jongin. Dan bukan hal baik jika sang kekasih bersama musuhnya sekarang.

Jongin kembali berusaha menghubungi Naeun, tapi selalu saja tak aktif. Saking kesalnya, ponsel putih itu terlempar sangat keras menghantam dinding kamar Jongin.

BRAKK!

"OH SEHUN, BRENGSEK!"

Sahabat dan adik Jongin masih memandang bingung Jongin. Apa hubungannya dengan Sehun? Pertanyaan khusus dari Taehyung, Siapa Sehun? Ingat, ia baru satu hari menjadi murid Aves.

"Sehun sedang bersama Naeun sekarang. Dan kurasa Sehun menculik Naeun." jelas Minseok.

Mereka yang mendengar terkejut juga iba, pengecualian untuk Taehyung. Jongin beralih menatap Minseok lekat.

Menyadari tatapan itu, Minseok hanya mampu menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Hyung tak bisa membantumu, Jongin. Hyung hanya mampu sampai sini, tak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan orang."

Jongin mengacak rambut kasar, pikirannya buntu. Penampilan kacau melambangkan betapa frustasinya ia sekarang. Jongin hanya ingin Naeun baik-baik saja dan melihatnya esok hari. Satu harapan lagi, Jongin ingin hari cepat berganti agar dapat melihat Naeun.

.

.

.

Zenvoyang hitam, Agera Koenigsegsa putih, juga Aston Martin One-77 berwarna metallic, memasuki halaman Aves secara bergilir. Mengundang begitu banyak perhatian dari siswa. Bukan karena mobil mewahnya. Mereka sudah terbiasa melihat benda mewah semacam mobil. Tapi sangat jarang mereka, atau dikenal **GROWL** datang secara bersamaan.

Masih dengan gaya coolnya, Jongin berjalan menyusuri koridor. Diiringi Suho, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, dan Minseok. Hari ini ia sengaja tak membawa Taehyung. Terlalu berbahaya baginya. Bukan kelas private **GROWL** tujuan utamanya, tapi kelas Naeun. Selalu begitu selama sebulan ini. Ya, sebulan ini Naeun tak pernah bisa di hubungi, selalu absen, tidak ada di rumah dan berbagai faktor yang membuat Jongin tak dapat menemuinya.

"Apa ada Naeun?" tanya Jongin pada salah seorang teman sekelas Naeun yang ia ketahui bernama Bomi itu.

"Aku belum melihatnya pagi ini."

"Aku melihatnya." celetuk yeoja dengan rambut pendek sebahu. Name tag terpasang rapi di seragamnya dengan tulisan 'Kim Namjoo. "Tadi aku lihat dia di taman belakang sendirian."

Jongin berbalik setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia benar-benar khawatir tentang Naeun. Baru ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang, tangan Minseok mencegahnya.

"Jongin, ke balkon lah. Aku merasa kau harus kesana."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kenapa lagi sekarang?

"Hey! Coba lihat itu! Itu Naeun kan?!"

"OMO! Mau apa dia?!"

"Jangan! Dia tak mungkin bunuh diri kan?!"

"Tolonglah, seseorang cepat selamatkan dia!"

Dan teriakan panik seluruh siswa menyadarkan Jongin. Matanya mencari letak balkon yang di maksud. Astaga! Itu Naeun yang berdiri disana, membentangkan tangan dan jika maju selangkah saja… ia akan jatuh dari lantai 5. GOD, Jongin berlari cepat menaikki tangga menuju balkon. Tak dipedulikannya teriakan Suho juga kakinya yang sakit.

HUP!

Jongin tak terlambat menangkap tubuh Naeun. Tubuh Naeun limbung dan berakhir di pelukan sang kekasih. Jongin langsung saja memeluknya possesif. Hampir saja kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Orang yang berada dalam dekapannya. Dirasakannya tubuh Naeun bergetar, basah air mulai menembus baju seragam Jongin.

"Naeun, kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin lirih. Hanya isakkan keras yang Naeun mampu jawab.

"Kumohon, kau ada masalah apa hingga seperti ini?" suara Jongin semakin lirih. Ingin ia menangis mendengar isakkan pilu dari bibir itu.

"Opp- Oppa, a-aku…"

"Ya, kau kenapa chagi?"

"A-ku…hamil."

Reflek Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Bagaimana bisa? Ia saja baru berpacaran dengan Naeun sebulan lalu. Mustahil Naeun hamil anaknya, menyentuhnya saja Jongin tak pernah.

"Jangan bergurau." ucap Jongin tak percaya. Naeun membalasnya dengan pandangan terluka menyayat hati. Lalu tersenyum miris setelahnya.

"Aku tau respon oppa akan begini. Maka dari itu lebih baik aku mati kan?" Naeun berjalan kembali mendekati tepi balkon. Berniat melanjutkan rancana awalnya tadi.

"Andwae." Jongin menghalangi jalan Naeun. "B-baiklah, aku akan bertanggung jawab meski dia bukan anakku."

Kata itu seperti mencakar dinding tenggorokkan Jongin. Sangat sulit melakukannya. Ini menyangkut masa depan Jongin. Bagaimana jadinya sang orang tua mengetahui anaknya mempunyai kekasih yang tengah hamil. Jangan salahkan mereka bila menganggap itu adalah anak Jongin. Tapi nyatanya Jongin tak tau itu anak siapa. Di lain sisi, ia juga mencintai Naeun. Terlalu sakit jikalau Naeun menghilang dari kehidupan Kim Jongin.

Naeun tersenyum bahagia. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri rasa bersalah lebih mendominasi.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk menghadap pemandangan luas dari taman belakang sekolah. Jam pertama dia sudah bolos. Tak tertarik mendengar penjelasan Jung seongsaenim dengan berbagai rumus kuadratnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia bolos dan berdiam diri di ruang private **GROWL**. Tapi Jongin butuh udara segar. Rasanya sesak nafas beberapa jam lalu saat mengatakan keputusannya pada Naeun.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Itu pasti Naeun, batin Jongin. Jongin memang menyuruh Naeun kesini. Pikirkan saja, Jongin yang tak mengalaminya saja depresi, bagaimana dengan Naeun. Mungkin Naeun akan benar-benar bunuh diri jika Jongin tak mengatakan hal yang ia sebut 'bertanggung jawab'. Naeun perlu merefresh otaknya pasti.

PROK!

PROK!

PROK!

Terdengar bunyi sebuah tepuk tangan. Jongin mengubah ekspresinya menjadi bingung. Kenapa Naeun harus tepuk tangan. Namun pandangannya masih setia pada hamparan kota yang terlihat jelas dari sini.

Kini Jongin merasa ada yang menyentuh bahunya. Spontan saja ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun tersenyum manis padanya. Dan Jongin jijik akan itu.

"Hai, calon appa."

"Aku bukan appa-nya, kau tahu jelas itu." Jongin mendelik tajam ke arah berlawanan.

"Aku tahu itu, Kim Jongin." Sehun duduk tenang disamping Jongin. Dari ekor matanya melihat seseorang tengah memperhatikan percakapan dua rival ini.

"Dan kau-lah appa dari anak itu kan. Sialan, kau Oh Sehun."

Hening mengelilingi keduanya.

"Bukan. Aku hanya menyuruh beberapa namja club, temanku me-rape Naeun." bantah Sehun enteng.

Jongin berbalik menatap Sehun penuh keterkejutan. "Kau gila, Oh!"

"Terima kasih."

Jika saja Jongin polisi, pasti Sehun sudah ia tembak mati. Berbicara dengan rival sama saja membuat darah tinggi dan berakhir di rumah sakit. Tidak, Jongin memilih pergi dari tempat itu. Beberapa langkah berjalan, Jongin melihat Bomi tergesa-gesa memanggilnya.

"Jongin, Naeun… Dia…" Bomi menunduk dalam di depan Jongin. "D-dia bunuh diri di toilet."

"MWO?!"

Jongin terkejut bukan main. Sementara makhluk pucat yang masih setia duduk itu mengeluarkan seringai tipis. Tentu saja Bomi dan Jongin tak dapat melihat. Pasalnya Sehun membelakangi mereka bukan? Misi pertama, kedua dan ketiga berhasil. Sepertinya rencana gila Sehun akan berjalan mulus.

Jongin bergegas ke toilet perempuan yang sudah dipenuhi banyak orang. Sekuat tenaga mencoba melewati kerumunan demi melihat kebenaran itu. Demi apapun Jongin masih berharap ini hanya sebuah gurauan yang dibuat Naeun dan sahabatnya.

Tapi khayalan itu nampaknya harus dibuang jauh-jauh. Naeun, sang kekasih. Son Naeun sudah tergeletak dengan darah yang masih mengucur di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ch-chagi?"

Dokter yang memeriksa Naeun mendengar lirihan pelan Jongin. "Kau Kim Jongin?"

"Ne? A-ku sendiri. Wae uisa?"

"Ini surat untukmu. Sepertinya Naeun menulis ini sebelum bunuh diri." sang dokter berkata. Sakit rasanya mendengar kata bunuh diri itu. Terlebih ini Naeun, dan ia meninggalkan surat wasiat?

.

.

.

'To : Jongin Oppa.

Oppa, aku tau kau terpaksa mengakuinya. Tak sengaja aku mencuri dengar percakapanmu dengan Sehun di taman. Aku cukup merasa bersalah. Kumohon jangan benci aku, oppa. Senang bisa ada dalam hidupmu.'

Jongin menitikkan air mata penyesalan yang ia tahan sedari tadi. Membaca surat Naeun tadi sungguh menyesakkan.

"Hyung, bersabarlah." Taehyung menenangkan sang kakak. Yang lain hanya bisa menatap Jongin iba.

Ini sangat keterlaluan. Seandainya nyawa itu seorang namja, Jongin akan mencoba acuh meski sebenarnya tak bisa. Itu dosa Sehun. Tapi ini yeoja dengan nyawa lain di perutnya juga orang yang ia cintai. Mengingat nama yang kembali disangkut pautkan dalam surat Naeun, Jongin berniat akan mengadakan perhitungan pada **WOLVES**.

"Aku setuju. Kita buat perhitungan dengan **WOLVES**. Aku lelah melihat dosa mereka." celetuk Minseok. Para **GROWL** paham jika Minseok sedang menanggapi pikiran Jongin.

Lay mengeluarkan kertas merah yang bertuliskan,

**'****Berkumpul di taman belakang sesudah pulang sekolah dengan anggota lengkap. –GROWL-'**

Lalu pergi bersama Baekhyun guna menyampaikannya pada **WOLVES**.

.

.

.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sehun yang melihat **GROWL** berjalan mendekat.

BUGH!

Satu pukulan mengenai tulang rahang Sehun. Itu ucapan sambutan dari Jongin.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Jongdae.

"Itu balasan bagi orang brengsek seperti ketua-mu." Jongin menatap nyalang Sehun, kemudian berbalik ingin pergi. Melihat kesempatan yang hampir hilang, Sehun mencengkram lengan Jongin. Membuat Jongin berbalik kembali menghadapnya. "Apa lagi?! Aku ingin pulang!"

"Kau…perlu kekerasan juga, bby~" Nada Sehun mengalun manja, namun itu sangat mematikan menurut Jongin.

"Jangan bertindak berlebihan Oh Sehun!" larang Suho keras.

"Tak akan berlebihan jika namja pendek ini tak memulai." sahut Kris.

"Ya! Dia tidak pendek." Kyungsoo ikut membela.

"Owh, ada yang lebih pendek rupanya. Pantas saja membela."

"Kau cerewet sekali, Kim Jongdae. Kau bahkan lebih pendek dari Jongin."

"Kau juga tak kalah cerewet, Byun. Pendek, cerewet, sangat menyebalkan."

"Tapi setidaknya ia lebih pintar darimu, Park Chanyeol Bodoh."

"Lebih baik bodoh daripada culun sepertimu. Zhang Yixing si kutu buku. Dasar idiot."

"Tao, kau tak pantas mengatakan Lay idiot. Tak sadarkah kau itu tak punya kelebihan yang membanggakan."

"Kau ingin merasakan wushu Tao? Lihatlah dirimupun tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dengan badan gempalmu itu, Minseok." balas Luhan.

Dan perkelahian pun tak dapat dihindarkan. Dari pukulan tangan, tendangan sampai mulut yang terus mencerca lawannya.

.

.

.

Senja sore mulai menjemput hari. Masih ada saja siswa Aves yang belum berniat pulang. Setidaknya beda masalah dengan **GROWL** juga **WOLVES**.

"Ha-Ha! Nikmati kekalahan kalian!" cemooh Luhan pada **GROWL** yang terlihat tak berdaya dengan banyak luka di wajah maupun seluruh badannya.

Hari ini, **WOLVES** menang di atas **GROWL**. Bodohnya Minseok tak memperhitungkan semua ini. Minseok terlalu dibakar kemarahan tadi.

"Fiuh~ Aku lelah. Ayo pulang." ajak Tao. Dimulai dari Chen, Kris, Chanyeol, baru Luhan yang berbalik sebelum…

"Tunggu." Suara Sehun menghentikan langkah mereka. Matanya menatap dalam iris onyx Jongin. Hazel Sehun menangkap tanda kebencian tertulis jelas dari mata kelam Jongin untuknya. "Bawa mereka."

"KYAA!"

Suara apa itu? Oh, itu suara Jongin yang dibopong Sehun seorang diri lalu berjalan menuju Maybach Exelero miliknya. Terdengar teriakan Jongin yang perlahan menyamar.

"Seperti yeoja." celetuk Chanyeol sweatdrope. Yang lain juga begitu. Suho, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Minseok, dan Lay mengamini hal itu. Teriakan Jongin tadi memang mirip yeoja, itu kan sisi lain Kim Jongin. Sisi polosnya.

Luhan menoleh pada anak **GROWL**. "Kalian…juga ingin seperti Jongin?"

"TIDAK!"

.

.

.

"Shit, mereka serius menyekap kita!" dongkol Lay.

"Aku ingin membunuh mereka semua!" Ingatkan Suho pada janji itu saat bebas. Dipastikan Suho akan kembali membawa kapak besar, ya… cukuplah untuk menebas kepala **WOLVES** dengan 'hormat'.

CKLEK

Masuklah enam namja yang sedari tadi mereka sumpah serapahi.

SRAKK!

Sehun melempar map coklat di hadapan Jongin. "Baca itu, dan tanda tangani."

"Dalam khayalanmu, Tuan Oh. Kau pikir kami budakmu disekap seperti ini? Bebaskan kami." Jongin tak bergeming dengan pandangan tajam untuk Sehun.

"Bacalah dulu." suruh Sehun.

Dengan sangat amat tak ikhlas Jongin membaca serentetan tulisan di surat itu. Onyx Jongin membulat lucu, kemudian beralih menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kau gila?! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Jongin telak. Yang benar saja, perjanjian macam apa ini?

Sehun mengeluarkan evil smirk andalannya. Berjalan mendekati Jongin yang kian mundur dan mundur. Was-was juga, Sehun tak gampang ditebak sikapnya, menurut Jongin. Sampai akhirnya punggung ramping itu tersudut kerasnya tembok.

"Bawa anak itu." perintah Sehun lantang. Kris dan Tao membawa masuk Taehyung ke dalam ruangan itu. Tangan Luhan menarik kuat surai kecoklatan Taehyung. Tunggu… MWO?! TAEHYUNG?! **GROWL** membulatkan matanya. Apalagi Jongin, matanya membulat sempurna sekarang.

"Luhan, lepaskan dia! Aku tak suka kau menyakitinya! Oh Sehun!" Jongin berteriak keras. Itu adiknya. Adik kesayangannya dan Jongin tak tega seseorang menyakiti Taehyung, bahkan untuk takdir dan Tuhan sekalipun.

"H-hyung, appoyo… hiks…"

Sehun merunduk, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis Jongin.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus menanda tangani ini. Atau anak ini gantinya." bisik Sehun seduktif mungkin. Meniup pelan telinga Jongin, menimbulkan reflek geli dari sang empunya.

"B-Baiklah." Air! Dimana air! Mengatakan satu kata saja, rasanya tenggorokkan Jongin kering. "Tapi aku punya persyaratan."

Seringai Sehun terlukis jelas di wajah pucatnya. Melihat rival yang takluk padamu itu sangat-sangat-sangat menyenangkan. "Apapun itu, Jonginnie."

Jongin menatap sahabat juga adiknya bergantian. Jika ia tak mengalah, mereka semua tak akan bebas. Mereka semua yang berharga bagi Jongin. Tidak, Jongin tidak mau mereka terkena imbas hanya karenanya. Toh, Sehun hanya ingin Jongin.

Tak sengaja mata Jongin menangkap pandangan teduh Minseok. Tak elak disana juga tersirat kata 'takut' dan 'cemas'. Seakan mereka membuat suatu alur percakapan dengan isyarat mata. Salah satunya menggeleng pelan, tepatnya Minseok lah yang menggeleng. Hanya senyum yang dapat Jongin balas. Hanya sebuah senyum miris yang sangat samar.

"Bebaskan sahabat serta adikku. Jangan pernah mengganggu juga melibatkan mereka dalam masalah ini. Maka…

Kau bisa memilikiku."

"JONGIN!"

"HYUNG!"

Jongin meringis teredam mendengar pekikan 'gila' orang terdekatnya. Bagaimana lagi, mungkin ini takdirnya, ralat sudah menjadi takdirnya.

"AKH!" Ringisan Jongin tak lagi mampu diredam. Sehun mencengkram tangannya kasar, lalu menariknya juga dengan kasar.

"Sehun! Kau-"

BLAM!

Teriakan Suho terpotong dengan tak elit ketika dua sosok namja tadi menghilang dari ruangan ini. Ini diluar tindakan remaja berumur 18 tahun, Suho pikir. Menyekap orang, melakukan kekerasan, dan hal-hal tak rasional **WOLVES**, masih pantaskah dikatakan waras? Maksud Suho… Apa mereka tak takut dengan polisi atau apalah itu digolongan mereka? Jika Suho polisi, **WOLVES** pasti akan terkapar dengan peluru menembus salah satu organ mereka. Minimal koma.

Mata kecil Suho memandang nyalang semua anggota **WOLVES**. "Apa yang akan orang itu lakukan dengan sepupuku?" geram Suho penuh kemarahan.

"Memilikinya?" Kris menjawab asal. "Mungkin? Kau lebih tau tentunya."

Wajar Suho semakin naik pitam. "BASTARD!"

"Kalian! Kami tak pernah menyetujuinya. Jangan hanya mendengar pendapat Jongin. Kami tak pernah-"

"Jadi kalian ingin seperti Jongin. Menjadi budak kami?" sela Jongdae menanggapi Kyungsoo.

Kali ini hening membungkam mulut mereka. Tak ada lagi tanda-tanda bertentangan argument, mengejek, menyumpahi. Ini terlalu membingungkan. *Denra aja bingung ini cerita apaan +.+"*

"Baiklah." suara Baekhyun membawa kebisuan pergi terbawa kalimatnya. Sepertinya **WOLVES** punya mainan baru sekarang. Lihat saja mereka antusias menyambutnya dengan seringaian khas masing-masing.

"Kami menjadi budak kalian. Dan Jongin… jangan pernah Sehun menyentuhnya sesurai rambutpun."

Para **GROWL** mengangguk setuju. Prinsip Baekhyun benar adanya. Jongin disini, **GROWL** juga disini. Jongin pergi kemana pun, **GROWL** harus mengikuti.

"Taehyung, keluarlah." perintah Lay halus.

"Tidak, Lay hyung. Aku tak akan pergi tanpa-"

"Jongin?! Aku tau! Tapi Jongin akan lebih sedih jika kau ikut terlibat." Nada Lay melembut seiring berakhirnya kalimat tadi.

"Antar anak ini pulang." Giliran Luhan yang berbicara. Mata rusanya melirik Chanyeol juga Tao guna memberi kode merekalah yang disuruh.

"KENAPA AKU?!" teriak Chanyeol keras. Hal yang ia dapat adalah deathglare Luhan yang begitu menyeramkan. "Urmm… Baiklah, kajja Tao."

Chanyeol dan Tao menggiring Taehyung keluar ruangan. Namun langkah mereka terhenti di depan pintu. Chanyeol berbalik, "Aku yang itu yah." ucapnya sembari menunjuk Baekhyun.

**WOLVES** memutar bola matanya serentak. Anak ini…minta dibunuh rupanya. Mengesalkan.

"Iya, iya, yeol. Sana pergi." Jongdae berujar. Cengiran Chanyeol mengantar kepergian mereka bertiga. Tao? Ia hanya bergumam, "Aku sisanya saja."

PROKK!

Luhan menepuk tangannya satu kali. Mengambil perhatian semua orang di ruangan yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Ruangan di salah satu rumah bertema castle dengan sinar temaram tadi.

"Aku ingin dia." Tanpa rasa hormat Luhan menunjuk Minseok.

'Sudah kutebak kan?' cibir Minseok dalam hati. Demi apa ia sudah tau Luhan akan memilihnya sedari Baekhyun menyetujui tawaran Jongdae.

"Kau, sepupu Jongin." Sepatah kata dari Kris cukup menyadarkan Suho ialah yang di maksud. Meskipun dengan wajah yang tetap stoic, Suho paham maksudnya. Satu hal yang Suho lakukan, mendengus sebal.

"Namja ini imut. Aku pilih dia." Jongdae bersorak dengan menarik senyum kekanakannya. Ada yang punya balok? Kyungsoo butuh itu untuk menghantam tampang menyebalkan Jongdae.

"Kau, Yixing dengan Tao." Luhan mengintrupsi Lay.

"Aku?! Dengan si wajah flat itu?!"

"Ya… kau tau kan Baekhyun sudah milik Chanyeol. Sisa kau dan itu untuk Tao." Kata-kata Luhan terdengar ambigu sebenarnya.

"Lay, haruskah aku mengoreksimu. Majikanku lebih dingin." Suho mendongkol ria dengan mata yang memandang jijik Kris. Semakin dongkol kala Kris terkekeh dengan kemenangan di tangannya.

"Uhmm… Kurasa Jongin lebih menderita. Sehun kan lebih mirip es." celetuk Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kalian menjelekkan kami -_- " Jongdae sweatdrop mendengar perdebatan yang lebih mirip sekumpulan ahjumma penggosip itu.

"Karena kalian jelek."

"Kau yang jelek."

"Tak punya kaca Kim Jongdae?"

"Aish, berhenti Jongdae, Kyungsoo!" pekik Luhan. "Ayo pulang. Chanyeol dan Tao mungkin akan segera datang. Yang lain ikut majikannya masing-masing."

"Suho…" Suho mendengar lirihan orang di sampingnya. Di sampingnya? Minseok. "Firasatku tak enak."

.

.

.

Kini tinggal Baekhyun dan Lay yang berada dalam ruangan senyap itu. Sahabat serta majikan mereka sudah pergi dan mungkin terlelap menikmati la la land mereka.

"Hyung…" Lay menoleh mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya. Siapa lagi 'hyung' yang dimaksud Baekhyun, pasti dirinya. Mereka hanya berdua disini. Baekhyun tak kunjung melanjutkan kalimat berikutnya. Membuat Lay memandangnya aneh.

"Aku… berbuat kesalahan ya?"

Lay tersenyum lembut. Ia menyayangi semua sahabatnya seperti keluarga. Jadi ini alasan Baekhyun si cerewet diam dan tak meledak-ledak setelah menyetujui penawaran Jongdae. "Tidak."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Lay dengan heran. Harusnya Lay memarahinya bukan tersenyum lembut seperti yang ia lihat. "Tapi karena mulut nakal ku ini, kalian tersiksa."

"Bukankah ini janji kita? **_HIDUP BERSAMA. TERUS BERSAMA. SELAMANYA BERSAMA._**_"_

Bibir cherry Baekhyun melengkung indah. Ia kenal janji itu. Tak mungkin melupakannya. Karena dirinya sendiri yang menulis janji itu, memasukkannya dalam botol **PERSAHABATAN**, dan dia juga yang menguburnya bersama kelima sahabatnya di halaman belakang sekolah dasar mereka dulu. Terpujilah Lay yang masih mengingatnya.

**"****_HIDUP BERSAMA, TERUS BERSAMA, SELAMANYA BERSAMA."_**

!*::::*! TBC !*::::*!

TBC dengan gaje-nya _._ Mianhae kalo kepanjangan dan readers jadi gak puas sama ff denra ini. Jan lupa tinggalin jejak ne. Soalnya yang denra tau, viewers-nya 1k+ tapi yang nge-comment cuman 30+. Semoga readers berkesan ninggalin comment buat jadi penyemangat denra ngelanjutin ff ini. Oh ya, Chapter depan NC HunKai ne. Yang ngerasa HunKai hard shipper atau uke!Kai hard shipper, boleh berteman gak? Via twitter? Follow aja denra_ . Denra autofollback kok. Soalnya denra gak punya temen uke!Kai shipper. Kesepian deh. Bubay readers, See You~ ^^

-317-


	4. Chapter 4

**_Wolves VS Growl / Chap. 3_**

Annyeong… Ini dia chapter 'Wolves VS Growl' yang Denra janji'in. Tapi ga yakin juga. Menurut Denra ini kurang hawt dan BDSM-nya kurang nge-feel. Maklum pengalaman pertama Denra ini. Dilarang keras plagiat. Tapi kalau ff Denra menginspirasi someone, tolong dibikin jangan terlalu mirip ne chingu. Terus cantumin nama Denra kalau bisa kkkkk~ #DenraNgayal

!*::::*! Happy Reading !*::::*!

"Ugh…" Jongin mengomel pelan setelah Sehun membawanya ke sebuah kamar. Tangannya merah. Dan ini semua karena Sehun bodoh itu.

Jongin mendongak menyisir pada design kamar yang mewah dan unik disaat bersamaan. Nuansa coklat sangat mencolok. Ranjang King Size, sofa beludru, jendela lebar yang tertutup tirai, sangat sederhana namun menarik.

"Ini kamarku?" tanya Jongin polos. Tangan kirinya masih mengelus tangan kanan yang memerah tadi. Merasa tak ada sahutan Jongin beralih menatap Sehun.

"Kamarku." jawab Sehun akhirnya saat Jongin melihatnya langsung. Duduk di sofa dengan posisi arrogant, menopang kaki kanan pada kaki kirinya, tangan diletakkan di dagu dengan siku yang menyangga pada tangan sofa, tatapan intens pada Jongin, Sehun tau Jongin menyadari itu.

"Lalu dimana kamarku?" Jongin mendelik, menghindari tatapan Sehun. Mungkin saja disini ada pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan sang majikan. Ah, seperti komik Conan yang ia baca? Buang khayalan itu, Kim Jongin u,u

"Disini." singkat tapi padat, itu ciri khas kalimat Sehun. Jongin berbalik menatap Sehun bingung. Tadi anak itu mengatakan ini kamarnya, itu berarti bukan kamar Jongin kan? Sekarang Sehun mengatakan ini adalah kamar Jongin. Otak Sehun bermasalah?

Jongin menghela nafas dalam. Ia paham sekarang. "Hahh~ Menjauhlah, aku akan tidur di sofa sekarang."

Sehun tak mengerti. Namun tetap tak tersirat dari wajah dinginnya. Jongin salah paham. Anak ini polos atau bodoh? Atau keduanya?

"Kau tak mengerti arti perjanjian itu?"

"Aku mengerti, tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi? Aku ini milikmu. Jadi aku harus mengikuti apa kehendakmu kan? Layaknya pembantu. Dan aku paham kau menyuruhku tidur di sofa."

Oke, kesimpulannya Jongin itu BODOH. Tambahkan lagi, Jongin yang TAK PEKA. Bukan Sehun namanya jika tak punya rencana kedua. Sehun berdiri dari sofa, senyum licik terpatri jelas di wajahnya. Kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidur, merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya. Lalu menatap Jongin yang sedari tadi memeperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun. Bagaimana tak heran melihat Oh Sehun si dingin, tiduran dengan posisi menyamping juga kepala yang bertumpu pada satu tangan bak model di majalah wanita.

"Permintaan pertamaku, kau harus tidur disini."

Jongin terbelalak kaget saat kalimat Sehun berakhir. "Tidak, kau pikir aku apa. Aku straight oke? Aku masih mencintai Naeun-"

"Orang yang telah lenyap." Sehun menambahkan. "Oh, ayolah Kim Jonginnie. Kau tak ingin istirahat, bby?"

Jongin mendengus kasar seraya berjalan kearah Sehun. Merebahkan tubuhnya yang lumayan pendek dibanding Sehun. Awalnya wajar, hanya sebatas berbaring menghadap langit kamar berdua. Tapi ketika Sehun menarik dan memeluknya possesif, kata wajar mungkin harus dihapus.

Jongin tak berontak maupun membalas. Tubuhnya menegang dalam dekapan Sehun. Berkali-kali Sehun menghirup aroma coklat rambut Jongin yang memabukkan. Itu membuat Jongin risih sendiri.

"Oh Sehun, lepaskan aku." Gumamnya teredam dalam kepossesifan Sehun.

"Kau tau, Jonginnie? Tak pantas membicarakan orang yang tak penting dari segi apapun, bby~"

Jongin mendorong dada Sehun kuat, sekiranya mampu melepaskan diri. "Dengar, Naeun penting bagiku. Semua karena kau. Aku tak mungkin disini jika bukan karena kau. Dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Menjijikan, aku straight, bitch."

Panas! Sehun mungkin cemburu mendengarnya. Kali ini Sehun akan memakai rencana ketiga, yang tiba-tiba melintas di otak cerdas itu. Wait… Cemburu?

Sejenak saling menatap satu sama lain. Dengan kasar Sehun mendorong tengkuk Jongin mendekat. Jongin terlambat menghindarinya, hingga terciptalah ciuman sepihak nan kasar itu.

Ciuman mungkin hal tabu bagi Jongin, tapi tak pernah terpikirkan sekalipun namja lah yang menciumnya pertama kali. Sehun asyik melumat kasar bibir kissable Jongin. Oh, bibirnya manis, batin Sehun. Sehun ingin lebih, tapi Jongin tak pernah mengikuti alur itu. Jongin malah sibuk mendorong Sehun dengan tangannya juga menendang-nendang angin. Tak sadarkah kelakuannya semakin meningkatkan libido Oh Sehun? Kakinya terus bergerak dan tak sengaja menggesek junior Sehun. Bagi Jongin mungkin biasa saja, tapi bagi Sehun seperti ada kenikmatan yang mengalir.

Terus saja melumat, menggigit, menghisap keras bibir Jongin, Sehun berharap Jongin membalasnya. Sehun sadar Jongin tak suka dan sepertinya hanya dengan kekerasan Jongin akan takluk.

Tangan Sehun meremas kuat butt Jongin bersamaan dengan tangan lain yang menjambak surai hitam Jongin.

"Akh-mmmpphhhh"

Sehun berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan Jongin. Kini lidahnya mengeksplorasi berbagai penghuni di goa hangat itu. Gigi, langit-langit, Sehun sudah mengabsennya satu persatu. Tangan Jongin kembali memukul-mukul badan Sehun. Cepat-cepat Sehun membalik tubuhnya menindih Jongin.

"Ouchh…"

Kenikmatan kembali menyengat Sehun kala junior mereka bergesekan. Sementara Jongin membelalakkan mata merasa sesuatu milik Sehun menusuk daerah selangkangannya. Pagutan itu terlepas, menyisakan benang saliva yang…..entahlah milik siapa. Sehun tak terlalu memikirkan itu.

Dilihat Jongin kebawah, milik Sehun sudah tegang sempurna. Apa ini? Orientasi Sehun menyimpang? Tak pernah Jongin mendapati mimpi buruk selain ini. Selama ini Jongin pikir Sehun hanya bercanda memanggilnya 'bby' dengan niat menggoda saja. Sementara miliknya masih tertidur lelap di dalam sana. Serius, ia tak mungkin tegang karena namja. Jongin straight, dan ia yakin 100% akan itu.

"Hahh… Hahh… Sehun, kau…-"

"Oh~ Urmm~ Jonginnie… Inih nikhmath… Ah~" racau Sehun yang dengan sengaja menggesekkan terus junior keduanya meski celana masih membungkus rapi. Jongin mulai merasa sarang lebah memenuhi perutnya. Tidak, orientasinya tak boleh seperti ini. Ia tak menginginkan ini. Sudah seharusnya Jongin menolak.

"Hentikan, b-bodoh." Jongin menendang-nendang kakinya. Percuma, itu semakin membuat Sehun menemukan kenikmatannya. Sehun beranjak menjamah leher jenjang Jongin. Menghisap, menggigit kuat hingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan disana.

"S-sehun s-stop it… H-Hentikan… kumohon." pinta Jongin memelas. Air mata mulai menitik di kedua manik kelam Jongin. Tak seperti yang ia bayangkan, ini keterlaluan. Perlukah berteriak, ia NORMAL!

"AKH!"

Jongin meringis hebat ketika Sehun menyesap titik sensitif lehernya. Tangannya yang berada di bahu Sehun, semakin mendorongnya kuat. Merasa terganggu Sehun menarik tangan Jongin tanpa menghentikan aktifitas mari-menikmati-leher-Jongin itu. Jongin mengutuk dasi sekolah Sehun yang berada dekat dengan mereka. Tentu sebagai alat mengikat tangannya.

Bagaimana ceritanya Jongin sudah half naked? Mungkin Sehun merobek kemeja Jongin. Terlihat dari kemeja yang terlempar asal di lantai. Sehun masih setia menikmati pemandangan eksotik di depannya. Kulit coklat dengan peluh yang mengkilat, sungguh menggiurkan Sehun. Dilihatnya Jongin dengan wajah merah, entah karena apa. Nafas yang terengah karena terus memaki dirinya. Tak lupa bibir yang mulai membengkak. Kembali Sehun mencium bibir Jongin dengan kasar. Menggigitnya kuat hingga Jongin kembali membuka mulutnya. Merasa puas, bibir tipis Sehun turun. Dari dagu, leher, dada, memberi banyak kissmark di setiap senti kulit tan Jongin.

Mata evil Sehun menangkap dua buah tonjolan di dada Jongin. Sehun terkekeh dalam hati. Meskipun Jongin tak mengeluarkan desahannya sekalipun, nipple Jongin yang mengeras mampu membuktikan bahwa Jongin sebenarnya terangsang, hanya saja tak mau menerima segala perlakuan Sehun.

Lidah Sehun bermain di sekeliling nipple kanan Jongin, sementara nipple lainnya dimanjakan oleh tangan Sehun. Memilin, mengelus, dan menekan-nekannya. Apalagi saat mulut hangat Sehun menghisap-hisap nipple-nya seperti bayi. Rasanya Jongin gila. Ini nikmat. Tapi mengingat orang di atasnya si Oh –sialan- Sehun, perasaan benci semakin kentara untuk Sehun. Lidah Sehun kembali bergerak, menuju pusar Jongin dan bermain sebentar disana. Kini wajahnya berhadapan tepat dengan junior Jongin yang setengah tegang. Ap- Apa? Junior Jongin tegang? Jongin yang sadarpun menatap horror miliknya. Oh, Jongin mohon ini mimpi. Ia masih normal, HARUS masih normal!

Sehun menyeringai saat sepasang onyx Jongin bertemu dengan hazel-nya. Tangannya mulai bergerak membuka celana Jongin dengan gerakan slow motion, sangat menghayati. Menebak-nebak seindah apa junior Kim Jongin.

"O-Oh, jangan S-sehun. Sehun! Berhenti!"

Jongin meliuk-liukkan badannya di bawah Sehun. Terkesan erotis malah dimata Sehun.

Tak ada sehelai kain yang menutupi tubuh Jongin sekarang. Ia fullnaked. Sehun lah yang berbaik hati membebaskan junior Jongin dan hasilnya?

"WOW!" Sehun berdecak kagum. Sungguh di luar dugaan. Junior Jongin mungil, imut, lucu dengan pre-cum yang mulai keluar. Ini berkali-kali lebih mengesankan di banding pikirannya tentang junior Jongin. Berlebihan? Setidaknya itu menurut Sehun, right?

Tanpa menunggu lama Sehun memasukkan junior Jongin di mulutnya. Seluruhnya, milik Jongin memang mungil ternyata. Mata Sehun melirik raut wajah Jongin. Terlihat jelas Jongin memejamkan mata sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan.

Masih dengan mulut penuh junior Jongin, Sehun berkata. "Mendesahlah, tak usah di tahan."

Jongin menggeleng kuat. Malah semakin merapatkan bibirnya agar suara laknat –menurut Jongin- tak pernah keluar dari bibirnya. Jongin yakin jika ia menuruti perintah itu, Sehun akan semakin bertindak lebih. Dan ia takut.

Merasa kesal, Sehun menggigit junior Jongin gemas. Ia gemas mengapa Jongin tak pernah mendesah untuknya. Kurangkah service Sehun? Hal tadi membuat Jongin mengcengkram erat sprei Sehun. Entah bagaimana tangannya telah bebas dari dasi terkutuk Sehun.

"Kau mulai nakal ya, dasar pembangkang." Sehun terus saja menggigit kecil junior Jongin. Sesekali mengelus paha dalam Jongin. "Mendesah kubilang!"

Jongin semakin kuat menggeleng. Tak berapa lama tubuhnya melengkung. Menikmati bayangan putih orgasme pertamanya. Badannya kembali ambruk dengan mata terpejam. Lelah rasanya.

Tak sadar atas Sehun tengah menyeringai menikmati sperma Jongin yang manis. Bergegas Sehun membuka setiap helaian kain di tubuh putihnya, pada akhirnya Sehun pun ikut fullnaked. Sedangkan Jongin lelah, ia mengantuk. Ia ingin tidur. Dapat Jongin rasakan, kasur ini sedikit bergoyang. Hingga suatu benda, entah apa itu menyentuh permukaan bibir Jongin. Mata Jongin terbuka, dan mendapati junior Sehun di depan wajahnya.

"Buka mulutmu."

"Ap-apa?"

"Tck, buka saja!" bentak Sehun sembari menarik surai Jongin. Berbarengan dengan badannya yang agak menurun agar Jongin bisa mengulum juniornya.

Jongin nyaris tersedak saat junior Sehun masuk tiba-tiba di mulutnya. Rasanya aneh. Wajar, karena Jongin belum pernah merasakan hal semacam ini.

"Ugh~ Ermm~ Khulum terushh…" Sehun berulang kali menaik turunkan badannya. Tak sadar membuat juniornya hampir memasuki tenggorokkan Jongin.

Junior Sehun semakin mengeras. Jongin menyadarinya. Rapat-rapat Jongin menutup matanya saat junior Sehun berkedut hebat. Oh, tidak. Haruskah ia menelan sperma juga layaknya Sehun?

Tidak, tidak, tidak~ Jongin bersyukur Sehun dengan cepat mengeluarkannya sebelum terlambat. Jongin lega. Itu artinya penderitaannya sudah berakhir dan ia bisa tidur sekarang. Jujur saja, Jongin lelah sedari orgasme tadi.

Saat kakinya di buka lebar oleh Sehun, matanya kembali terbuka. Memandang aneh pada Sehun. Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan? Jongin bukan wanita yang bisa dimasukki junior namja kan?

"Sehun…? Apa yang kau lakukan, hey! Aku bukan yeo…ja…" Kata-kata Jongin melambat kala melihat Sehun menggesekkan junior Sehun dengan hole-nya. Uh-Oh Jongin tau yang dimaksud hole namja.

"Inti." desis Sehun. Matanya terpejam rapat, lidahnya membasahi bibir bawahnya. Sehun yakin Jongin masih virgin. Dirinya lah yang merubah orientasi Jongin malam ini. Suaranya serak, terdengar begitu seksi. Tapi tidak bagi Jongin, hal buruk pasti akan terjadi.

"T-tidak. S-sehun ini bukan h-hal baik." Jongin duduk dan mencoba menjauhkan diri dari Sehun. Yang mendapat tatapan 'kau-mau-mati' milik Sehun.

Sehun selalu kasar, itu fakta yang tepat di otak Jongin. Contohnya Sehun dengan sadisnya menarik tubuh Jongin mendekatinya dan-

JLEB!

"ARGGHHHTTT!"

Sehun memasukkan juniornya yang mengeras lengkap berkedut hebat dalam sekali hentakan. Sakit, perih, rasanya seperti badan Jongin terbagi dua.

"S-sehun, hentikan…jebal, i-ini sakit… hiks"

Sehun tuli, ia tak mendengar rintihan Jongin. Bunyi sodokkan Sehun juga selangkangannya yang menabrak butt Jongin, menggema di ruangan itu.

"Ssshhh~ Jonginnie~~ K-Kau sempit sekali, ya Tuhan…" racau Sehun diambang kenikmatan.

"Huks… umma… Huks…"

Jongin terus menangis merasa sakit di bagian bawah badannya. Tiba-tiba saja tangisan itu terhenti, wajahnya menegang, tangannya tak lagi meremas sprei. Titik kenikmatan itu, Sehun menemukannya.

"There? Sshh~ Got it." Sehun kembali meracau diselingi kekehan. "Ahh~ Terus… Isap, bby… Damn, I like it."

Merasa orgasme akan menjemputnya, Sehun membawa tubuh Jongin duduk dan memeluknya possesif. Berharap juniornya tertanam sangat jauh di dalam Jongin, mengeluarkan benih cintanya disana. Ternyata Jongin lebih dulu orgasme, Sehun sangat senang saat Jongin meneriakkan namanya atas kenikmatan ketika orgasme kali ini. Barulah Sehun orgasme dengan balik meneriakkan nama Jongin. Sehun mulai mengatur nafas setelah menikmati orgasme. Senyum kecil terulas saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari namja yang berada dalam dekapannya. Sehun tau Jongin lelah. Dikecupnya sayang kening Jongin, mata, kedua pipi, hidung, lalu bibir manis Jongin. Setelahnya berbisik pelan.

**_"_****_Kau milikku seutuhnya sekarang dan selamanya, Kim Jongin. HANYA MILIKKU, camkan itu."_**

Kalimat yang sangat menonjolkan kepossesifan Oh Sehun. Faktanya memang begitu kan?

Saat hendak mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Jongin, nampak spermanya mengalir dengan anggun di antara paha seksi Jongin. Jujur, bagai waktu berjalan lambat, Sehun melihatnya. Oh, tidak, Sehun tegang lagi. Tak enak jika bermasturbasi di malam hari, apalagi 'mangsa'-mu di depan mata. Terkulai lemas tak berdaya.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Hahh~ Mian, bby. Sepertinya aku harus kembali menerkammu."

Mulailah Sehun menyodokkan lagi junior yang masih berada di dalam Jongin. Spontan mata Jongin membelalak kaget.

"Oh Sehun! Apa lagi ini?!"

"Kajja, bermain beberapa ronde lagi. Aku belum puas, bby."

"B-berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Akh!"

Lagi-lagi desahan dan hawa panas memenuhi kamar tuan muda Oh ini.

.

.

.

Suara cicitan burung seakan memekakkan telinga. Sinar pagi menembus salah satu kamar di rumah bertema castle tersebut. Menyebabkan pergerakan kecil dari salah satu namja diantaranya.

"Eungh~"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Meskipun sinar seakan mengoyak iris kelam itu, hanya refleksi dada bidang putihlah yang Jongin lihat sekarang. Oh, sial. Tadi malam bukan mimpi. Pikirannya kembali melayang sesaat beberapa jam lalu. Ya, beberapa jam lalu mereka baru berhenti 'bermain'. Entah berapa kali, yang jelas kamar ini kental akan bau sperma. Jongin menghela nafas berat. Berpikir positif saja, ini takdirnya. Tak ada gunanya mengomel tak jelas, bagaimanapun Sehun sudah mendapatkannya. Tubuhnya tak akan sesuci dulu lagi kan? Lebih baik dia, karena Jongin tak dapat membayangkan hal ini terjadi pada diri Taehyung.

"Lama sekali melamunnya."

Nada menyindir Sehun menyadarkan Jongin dari la la land buatannya. Ia yakin itu Sehun, siapa lagi?

Jongin kembali menghela nafas, lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Tangannya bergerak melepas tangan Sehun dari pinggangnya. Baru saja menurunkan satu kaki dari ranjang itu…

"Agkh…"

Jongin meringis ketika rasa sakit mendera tubuh bagian selatannya. Melihat hal itu, spontan Sehun terbangun dan membantu Jongin kembali berbaring.

"Gwenchanna, bby?"

PLETAK!

Hore! Sehun mendapat jitakan telak dari Jongin. (/^o^)/

"Ini sakit, bodoh."

Sehun menggaruk rambutnya pelan. "hehehe…Mianhae, aku terlalu kasar ya?"

Jongin mengeluarkan deathglare terbaik untuk Sehun. Ia kesakitan dan Sehun menyengir karenanya? Itu lagi, kasar? Bahkan tergolong memaksa juga memperkosa bagi Jongin.

"Kau minta dibunuh?"

Tanggapan Jongin sangat dingin. Menarik dengusan kasar dari Sehun.

"Tentu tidak, kau tega membunuh kekasihmu sendiri?"

BRUKK!

"MENJAUH DARIKU!" teriak Jongin reflek. Dengan sengaja mendorong Sehun hingga terjatuh menghantam lantai saat tangan itu kembali ingin memeluknya. Jongin dengar ringisan Sehun. Dan ia tak mau peduli itu. Jongin justru lebih sakit dibanding Sehun.

"Iya, aku akan mandi, chagi." Sehun berjalan gontai menuju ruangan lain di kamarnya. Padahal niat awalnya ingin menikmati suasana pagi sambil memeluk Jongin, seperti drama yang ia tonton dengan Luhan. Grrr… mati saja kau Sehun, bawa khayalan tak bermutumu juga -.,-

Jongin bergidik ngeri saat Sehun sudah benar-benar memasukki kamar mandi. Namja es itu kenapa terlihat ekspresif dengannya? Kekasih? Sejak kapan Sehun menjadi kekasihnya? Jongin kembali bergidik saat mengingat panggilan Sehun tadi. Ini mimpi buruk. Atau…kiamat sebentar lagi?

Kembali, Jongin memandangi tubuh polosnya yang tertutup selimut putih tebal milik Sehun. Bercak merah nampak kontras dengan warna tubuhnya. Jongin menghela nafas dalam lagi, tak perlu dilihat, lehernya pasti lebih parah. Tubuhnya saja sampai tak luput dari kissmark Sehun, pasti lehernya…ahh~ sudahlah tak usah dibahas.

.

.

.

"Bby, kau tak usah sekolah ne?" tanya Sehun. Ia sibuk merapikan dasi sekolahnya.

"…"

Merasa tak direspon, badan Sehun berbalik menghadap tempat tidur. Mendapati Jongin yang terlelap lagi dengan wajah polos bak bayi. Bibir Sehun melengkung tipis. Namja ini memang polos, batinnya.

Sehun tertarik mendekati Jongin, sejenak memandanginya. Mengecup bibir merah Jongin lembut. Hanya kecupan penyalur rasa sayang. Mengusap rambut hitam legam Jongin sebentar kemudian merapikan rambut yang hampir menutupi mata indah malaikatnya. Mulut Sehun bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Mianhae atas semalam, Jonginnie. Aku…

**Mencintaimu**."

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sehun kembali menjalani hari dengan sosok dingin.

"Hai, Hun…" sapa orang di belakangnya. Ia kenal betul suara siapa ini.

"Hai, Lu…" jawab Sehun malas, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan. Kenapa ini? Luhan berdiri di depannya dengan tangan yang bertengger indah di pinggang Minseok? Yang lain juga, Kris dengan Suho, Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, Jongdae dengan Kyungsoo, juga Tao dengan Lay.

Wajah kelima sahabat Jongin itu nampak tak ikhlas. Hahaha! Sehun tau ini. Tapi ia hanya terkekeh dalam hati, tanpa mengganti tampang stoic miliknya.

"Mana Jongin?" tanya Suho cepat.

Sehun menyeringai. "My bby?"

"Huh?"

Suho dan sahabatnya yang lain mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Kau menyentuhnya?!" geram Minseok.

"Terlalu kasar, jadi ia tak masuk hari ini." ucap Sehun, sejurus kemudian pergi dengan full smirk menghiasi wajahnya.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap tajam Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kalian membohongi kami."

"A-aku tidak tau, Baekkie."

Gantian Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama pada Jongdae.

"M-mana aku tahu, Dyo."

Giliran Suho yang mendongak, menyipitkan mata pada Kris.

"Itu ulah Sehun, kau tak harus marah padaku kan, honey?" respon Kris masih dengan tanpa ekspresi.

Lay juga seperti itu, tapi… Tao kelewat dingin untuk menanggapi Lay, atau ia tak sadar?

Sebelum Minseok melakukan itu, Luhan sudah angkat tangan lebih dulu dan menggeleng kuat. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Baozi."

Minseok mendengus kesal. Aku tahu, batinnya berbicara. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saat Luhan melepas rangkulan itu, Minseok berjalan jauh dari 'WOLVES', berhadapan dengan mereka. Suho, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Lay mengekor di belakangnya. Telunjuk mereka terangkat lurus mengarah pada majikan masing-masing.

"Kalian!" pekik mereka berbarengan. "Jangan pernah memanggil kami dengan nama konyol seperti itu lagi!"

Lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. 'WOLVES', mereka tercengang mendengarnya. Meski beberapa tak menampakkan tampang cengo. Hanya Jongdae, Luhan dan Chanyeol yang menganga lebar. Terutama Chanyeol.

Semuanya membatin serempak,

'Mereka ngambek?"

.

.

.

Maybach Exelero biru Sehun terparkir indah di pekarangan rumah beraura hitam ini. Sambil bersiul ia berjalan santai memasuki rumah megahnya.

TAP

Langkah besar Sehun terhenti tak jauh dari mobilnya. Semua karena rasa heran melihat mobil sang ibu juga terparkir di perkarangan rumahnya. Ah mungkin orang tuanya sudah pulang dari China, pikirnya santai dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku pulang!"

Teriak Sehun saat memasuki rumahnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat, sang ibu sudah duduk santai di ruang tengah, serta majalah bisnis yang tergenggam erat di tangannya. Benarkan, orang tuanya pasti pulang.

"Sudah pulang?" tanya sang ibu singkat. Sehun berjalan menuju dapur guna mencari minuman, ia haus. Kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping namja manis itu.

"Hn"

Tak ada percakapan di antaranya. Sehun dan Donghae –sang umma- sebenarnya akrab, sangat akrab. Tapi entahlah, sepertinya pikiran sang umma sedang kacau. Dan Sehun tak mau membangkitkan sisi cerewet gila Donghae.

"Oh ya, Sehun!"

Sehun terlonjak kaget, hampir saja jus jeruk miliknya tumpah. Ingin rasanya mengutuk Donghae, tapi ia urungkan. Tak mungkin menyumpahi Donghae, sang ibu.

"Kau ketua osis kan? Apa kau punya data siswa di sekolahmu?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan dahi mengernyit. Kenapa umma-nya mengungkit hal tak penting seperti ini?

"Dimana? Apa ada di kamarmu?" tanya Donghae lagi berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar Sehun.

"Hn. Letaknya di nakas dekat tempat tidurku." jawab Sehun acuh sembari menutup matanya. Menikmati asam jeruk mengalir di tenggorokannya.

Sejurus kemudian, matanya melotot horror. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah pintu kamar.

"UMMA! JANGAN!"

CKLEK

Terlambat, Sehun terlambat. Donghae sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu kamarnya dan… Sehun 1000% yakin neraka menunggunya.

"OH SEHHUUUUUNNNNNN!"

.

.

.

"Jadi…apa yang sudah kalian lakukan, anak muda?"

Sehun dan Jongin duduk bersebelahan menghadapi introgasi Oh Kibum juga Oh Donghae selaku orang tua Sehun. Kibum yang sedang berada di 'kantor', bergegas pulang mendengar pengaduan sang istri.

Jongin semakin menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Jongin sekarang? Malu? Tentu saja.

"Ah~ Appa jangan pertanyakan itu, nanti bby-ku malu." jawab Sehun dengan tampang yang dibuat-buat. Donghae semakin menyipitkan matanya pada si tunggal Oh ini. Kibum yang memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Jongin yang menatap Sehun heran. Kenapa Sehun jadi 4D begini di depan keluarganya?

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Donghae ketus. Sehun menoleh pada Jongin sejenak, tersenyum tipis. Hazel coklat bertemu Onyx hitam.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin." jawabnya kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Donghae. Kini giliran Donghae yang memandang Jongin dengan ekspresi yang…sulitlah diartikan.

"Jongin."

Jongin tersadar ia sedang melamun menatapi Sehun. Cepat-cepat ia menanggapi panggilan Donghae dengan sangat canggung. "N-Ne?"

Donghae tersenyum kekanakkan sedetik kemudian. "Kau imut sekali. Panggil aku umma ne?"

"Huh?"

"Dia manis, yeobo. Panggil aku appa juga ne?"

Mulut Jongin terbuka lebar. Jadi… ini orang tua Sehun? Tapikan… Tapikan…

"Semuanya jelas? Ayo, bby, ke kamar." Sehun beranjak pergi, merangkul pinggang Jongin yang masih tak percaya. Sama sekali tak menyadari Sehun mengajaknya kembali ke kamar.

PLETAK!

"AWW!" ringis Sehun keras. Pasalnya sebuah majalah tebal mendarat dengan sempurna di kepalanya.

"Jongin tidur dengan umma. Kalian tak boleh sekamar sebelum menikah." Donghae berucap.

"MWO?! MENIKAH?!"

Eum… Kurasa kalian tau satu-satunya orang yang memekik kaget. Yep, Jongin~!

.

.

.

Riuhnya taman seakan menenggelamkan dua sosok namja yang dengan santainya berjalan. Salah satunya dengan surai berwarna coklat yang terus menjilati es krim miliknya. Wajahnya mengatakan 70% jengkel dan 30% bosan. Menurutmu apa itu tergolong mood baik? Tentu saja tidak. Lihatlah bibirnya yang maju beberapa senti akibat namja disampingnya. Ya, namja berambut peach yang menyebalkan di sampingnya.

"Luhan, jika kau ingin berkeliling taman saja, kumohon jangan aku yang kau ajak." ucap Minseok memelas. Mungkin ini sudah mencapai titik kejengahan Minseok.

Luhan menoleh pada namja imut di sampingnya, sementara lidah Luhan terus saja mencicipi es krim vanilla miliknya. "Kita tidak hanya berkeliling. Kita membeli es krim."

"Oh, Tuhan…" Minseok menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Memalukan jika harus meledak disini. Setidaknya Minseok pikir begitu. "Bukankah di dekat apartemen-mu ada mini market? Lalu kenapa kau tak membeli es krim disana saja, Luhan?"

Satu alis Luhan naik. Tak lupa jari telunjuk yang ia letakkan di dagu seolah-olah dirinya sedang berpikir serius. "Eumm….."

Minseok tercekat kala melihat kilatan binar di mata rusa Luhan. A-ah, tidak…. Minseok tau sekarang.

"Kurasa kita sedang ken-"

"Hentikan!"

Minseok memenggal kalimat Luhan begitu saja.

"Ne?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"M-mungkin kau salah paham, Luhan. Begini, bukankah aku ini budakmu?" Luhan mengangguk mantap guna merespon Minseok. "Nah, kau sendiri tau itu. Hanya sebatas budak dan majikan. So, kita tidak punya hubungan seperti yang **kau maksud**, right?"

"Memang." Luhan mengangguk samar menyetujui pendapat Minseok. Smirk menakutkan kini terpatri indah di wajahnya –menurut Minseok-. "Tapi mulai hari ini, aku akan merubahnya."

Minseok hanya mampu melotot horror ketika kalimat itu menyapa telinganya. Masuk begitu tajam tanpa permisi. Belum lagi ketika Luhan menyeretnya ke sebuah counter permainan di taman itu. Minseok yakin, dia lebih mirip Kyungsoo sekarang dengan mata bulatnya. Permainan dengan aturan jika kau menembak salah satu dari reflika tupai yang bergerak laju, maka kau akan mendapat boneka Teddy Bear lucu. Setau Minseok ini permainan saat seorang namja dan yeoja berkencan. Minseok pernah menontonnya di salah satu drama. Dalam benaknya Minseok juga ingin seperti ini. Tapi tidak dengan namja, terutama Luhan.

Luhan mulai membidik tupai incaran yang akan ia tembak dan….. tembakan Luhan tepat. Ahjussi penjaga counter mengucapkan selamat dan memberikan Teddy Bear biru yah… lumayan besar lah untuk dipeluk.

"Ige, untukmu." Luhan menyodorkan sang boneka pada Minseok dengan senyum teramat tulus.

Ragu-ragu Minseok mengambil pemberian Luhan. "Gomapta."

"Cheonma, nae namja~"

"Ya! Aku bukan namjachingumu!" desis Minseok.

"Tidak bisa. Kau namjachingu-ku sekarang."

"Kau waras?" sindir Minseok. "Ahh, Okey then I'm TOP."

"No No! Aku seme, kau uke."

"Tidak mau. Aku juga ingin-"

"Kau uke, titik. Atau kau ingin kuperkosa disini?"

"…."

Minseok mengantupkan mulutnya seketika. Luar biasa ancaman Luhan ternyata .-.

"Kau ingin kemana lagi?"

"Em?" Minseok menggedikan bahunya sekilas.

"Kesana saja, otte?" Luhan menunjuk ayunan di dekat pohon ek. Tangannya mengamit tangan Minseok lembut seraya membawanya ke tempat yang dimaksud. Bermain ayunan bersama dan sedikit banyak tertawa. Minseok sadar sekarang. Luhan punya sisi lain di hidupnya.

"Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan dan Minseok serempak menatap heran yeoja dengan proporsional tubuh yang bagus dan juga rambut panjang yang tergerai.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Luhan akhirnya setelah lama terdiam.

"Aku. Oppa lupa?" Yeoja itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku, Park Chorong."

Raut wajah Luhan memburuk dengan cepat. Park Chorong, yeoja yang termasuk daftar nama mantan selama ia hidup. Dan Minseok menangkap jelas perubahan sinar pada mata Luhan. Tak butuh waktu lama menyimpulkan keadaan ini. Dari kegugupan yang nampak kentara pada wajah Luhan, Minseok tau hubungan mereka.

Minseok mendecih pelan membuat namja China disampingnya menoleh. Tapi Minseok menghiraukan tatapan Luhan. Mata rubahnya hanya terfokus pada yeoja bermarga Park tadi. Dengan sangat yakin dirinya mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan. Yeoja itu membalas uluran tangannya dengan senyum manis setiap yeoja.

"Perkenalkan, Aku Kim Minseok." Minseok beralih menatap Luhan dengan remeh. "**Teman **Luhan."

"Aku Park Chorong. Masa lalu Luhan."

Setelah tautan tangan itu terlepas, Minseok berdiri. Berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan debu yang menempel di bajunya, mengibasnya pelan hingga hilang. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sampai berjumpa lagi, Luhan."

Langkah kakinya mengantar jauh dari Luhan dan Chorong. Meninggalkan tatapan bersalah Luhan beserta boneka yang tergeletak tak jauh dari ayunan Minseok sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Minseok berjalan tak tentu arah. Menjauhi keramaian taman dan menendang semua kerikil di dekatnya. Bibir tipis yang terus saja mengomel tak jelas, ikut melengkapi kekesalannya. Minseok tak cemburu, pasti tidak. Minseok hanya kesal ia dibohongi.

Langkahnya terhenti kala seseorang dari belakang memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Juga mata yang spontan melotot. Sebenarnya bukan hanya orang itu. Tapi ia membawa boneka, sehingga orang itu terlihat memeluk dua benda sekaligus. Manusia dan boneka.

"Kenapa kau pergi eum?"

Minseok menghela nafas berat. "Lepas, Lu."

"Kau cemburu ne?"

"Tidak. SA-MA SE-KA-LI."

"Jujur saja."

"Tidak."

"Love ya~"

CHUP!

Luhan mengecup pipi Minseok kilat. Mengundang beberapa rona merah di sekitar pipi gempil Minseok. Matanya kembali membulat kaget. Bagai terhipnotis, tubuhnya sangat mudah untuk dibalikkan menghadap Luhan.

"….."

"Love you, nae baozi~"

Tangan Minseok mendorong bahu Luhan kuat, seakan menyuruhnya menjauh. "Jangan mendekat!"

Minseok berbalik meninggalkan Luhan dengan hentakan kaki yang saling beradu. Membuat Luhan terkikik geli melihat tingkah imut Minseok. Tak selang berapa lama, namja China itu berlari kecil mengejar sang malaikat.

"Ya~! Baozi-ah, chamkkaman."

,

.

.

_Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhaejwo_

_Sarangeun gyeolguk jungdok overdose_

_Sigani jinalsurok tongjedo himdeureojyeo_

_Jeomjeom gipsugi ppajyeoganda_

_E~oh too much~ neoya~ your love~_

_Igeon overdose_

_Too much~ neoya~ your love~_

_Igeon overdose_

"Suho! Matikan ponsel bodohmu itu!" perintah Kris. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Kegiatannya 'membaca buku' terganggu hanya karena sebuah ponsel bodoh yang… Kris bahkan bisa membelinya beratus-ratus jika Suho memintanya.

"Dia tidak bodoh, oke? Kau yang bodoh, Laxy." ucap Suho ketus.

Kris berusaha acuh dan kembali menekuni kegiatan sebelumnya. Suho sedikit menjauhi Kris, takut-takut makhluk itu mendengar percakapannya dengan… siapa ini? Suho melihat nama penelpon itu. Ah ya, Taehyung. Suho tersenyum senang melihat Taehyung menghubunginya. Semenjak pindah, koreksi DIPINDAH PAKSA ke apartemen Kris, ia jarang sekali bertemu adik sepupunya itu. Ia rindu Taehyung, juga… Jongin.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Nae, Taehyung-ah. Bogoshippo, Tae~"

Kris spontan melirik Suho dengan aura hitam menguar di sekililingnya. Sebenarnya Kris tau yang dimaksud 'Tae' oleh Suho itu Taehyung, adik Jongin. Dalam arti kata sepupu Suho. Tak mungkin Suho incest, gay saja tidak.

"Nado Hyung, jeongmal bogoshipta~"

"Kau menelponku, ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin bertanya, hyung. Jikalau appa dan umma kembali ke Korea, apa yang akan kita jelaskan tentang masalah Jonginnie hyung?"

Sementara di seberang Taehyung tengah mengigiti jarinya, gugup. Taehyung sadar lambat laun Suho akan menjerit terkejut, tapi berbasa-basi sebentar tak ada salahnya kan?

"Haha~ Kau khawatir Tae? Tenang saja, orang tua kalian masih sibuk di Paris bukan?"

"Aku tau, hyung. Aku kan hanya bertanya, JIKALAU itu benar bagaimana?"

"Ehmm… Mungkin mengatakan dia study tour? Aku belum memikirkannya, Tae."

Kali ini kalimat Suho terdengar tanpa keyakinan.

"Ah, Aku lapar, honey!"

Itu bukan suara Taehyung. Suara Taehyung tak seberat ini. Suho mendelik tajam pada Kris. Dasar pengganggu, cibirnya dalam hati.

"Hyung? Itu Kris hyung ya? Mian, aku menganggu kalian."

"Ah, tidak begitu, Tae. Hyung senang kau menghubungiku. Tapi Kris minta makan, rumput untuk makannya belum disiapkan."

Suho kesal, Kris juga kesal. Oh, NO! Pertarungan sebentar lagi terjadi. Setelah memutuskan sambungan dengan Taehyung, Suho mengajak Kris makan malam. Meski tak bisa disebut mengajak juga sih.

"Kau buta?"

"Hm?"

Suho bingung menanggapi tema pembicaraan yang Kris lontarkan. Tak adakah bahan lain? Yang sekiranya tak menyinggung dirinya? Dan untuk apa tersinggung, Suho tidak buta. Ugh, mungkin virus dua sepupunya menular pada otak Suho.

"Kau mengatakan aku makan rumput tadi. Kau lihatkan, sekarang aku sedang makan makanan manusia? Berarti kau buta mengatakan aku makan rumput." jelas Kris.

Tunggu… Otak Suho butuh waktu lama mencerna penjelasaan Kris. Baru kali ini Kris berbicara panjang lebar semenjak mereka bertemu, berkelahi, dan sekarang terjebak permainan 'budak-budakkan'. Jujur, sedikit takjub Suho menanggapi. Padahal di otaknya penuh dengan penjelasaan Kris yang seolah berputar-putar itu. Suho menyimpulkan, Kris itu berkata singkat namun jelas, sekalinya panjang malah tak jelas. Payah.

Saking asyiknya memikirkan hal yang sebenarnya tak penting, Suho tak menyadari pergerakkan Kris. Ia baru sadar saat benda kenyal milik Kris jatuh tepat di bibirnya.

"Hmmppht-"

Kris mulai melumat bibir Suho pelan. Menjilati bibir bawah Suho hingga sang empunya melenguh dan memberikan akses masuk untuk Kris. Segera Kris melesakkan potongan wortel yang entah bagaimana tersimpan di mulutnya. Memakannya bersama dalam pagutan yang tak kunjung lepas.

Kris berbisik lirih dengan suara baritone yang begitu mendalam setelah memutus ciuman itu. "Aku tak makan rumput kan, honey?"

Muka Suho memerah tanpa sebab, nafasnya terengah tak teratur. Suho heran dengan Kris. Ada apa dengannya? Asdfghjk! Suho sangat dongkol Kris hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul lalu kembali melahap makanannya sendiri.

"Kuharap kau mati sekarang, Kris."

"Pfftt-" Kris menahan tawanya agar tak tersedak saat makan. "Sebelum itu, aku akan 'memakanmu' dulu, honey. RAWR~"

Bayangkan muka shock Suho yang diatas kata 'derp' itu. Suho terdiam sejenak sebelum memijat pelipisnya pelan. Kris mendongak bingung saat Suho beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku harus pulang."

Gumaman Suho terdengar di telinga Kris, namun ia terus mempertahankan kesan 'Coldy Wu' miliknya. "Rumahmu disini, honey."

"Tidak. Bahaya jika aku terus disini." Suho menggumam pelan, berusaha mensugesti dirinya dari Kris Wu. Dan sepertinya berhasil. Karena Suho melemparkan deathglare pada Kris sekarang. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Aku bukan MADU-MU, tiang!"

Suho hampir melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya lalu pergi dari sini. Rencana itu akan berhasil jika saja Kris tak menahan lengannya.

"Tenanglah, aku bercanda."

Suho kembali merasa tenang, kembali pula melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda. Hening, tak ada lagi pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya ponsel Suho kembali berbunyi, melantunkan OVERDOSE lagi. Keduanya mendecak sebal karena terkejut.

Tapi sedetik kemudian dahi Suho mengernyit.

'Kim ahjussi? Untuk apa menghubungiku?'

"Kenapa tak di angkat?" interupsi Kris menyadarkan Suho.

"Ah, ne. Chamkkaman." Suho menekan tombol hijau di ponsel itu, kemudian mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Yeoboseyo, Suho-ah?"

"Nae, ahjussi. Waeyo?"

"Aniyo, kami hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa besok kami akan kembali ke Korea."

DEG!

Kris dapat melihat gelagat panik Suho saat ini.

"J-jinjja?"

"Ne, maka dari itu, ahjussi dan ahjumma sangat ingin kau, beserta Jongin dan Taehyung menjemput kami di bandara besok. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak sama sekali, ahjussi. Kami bertiga akan menjemput kalian. Kira-kira jam berapa ne?"

"Sekitar jam 2 siang."

"Nanti akan kami jemput ahjussi."

"Baiklah, ahjussi tutup ne."

"Ne."

Pip!

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris penasaran. Suho menoleh putus asa.

"Besok, appa dan umma Jongin datang, Kris. Ige waeyo?!"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, masakan makan malam. Aku ingin nasi goreng kimchi, jajangmyun, yangnyeom dan bosam. Palliwa!"

Baekhyun mendengus saat perintah Chanyeol menyapa telinganya. Bibir mungilnya terus saja mengumpat Chanyeol. "Nasi goreng kimchi, jajangmyun, yangnyeom and bla bla bla…. Dia pikir perutnya sebesar lapangan bola? Dasar, rakus."

Bayangkan saja, belum selesai dirinya mengerjakan PR Chanyeol, sekarang disuruh memasak makan malam. Astaga, jujur saja Baekhyun berpikir majikannya bukanlah seorang manusia. Kalaupun manusia, pasti Chanyeol lahir tanpa hati. Tega sekali menyuruh Baekhyun tanpa istirahat.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terus mencoba serius dengan PR Chanyeol di ruang tengah dan bertanya dengan nada polos yang dibuat-buat. "Baek, kenapa kau masih disini? Bukannya aku menyuruhmu memasak ya?"

"Hwa~ Aku lelah, Yeol. PR-mu saja belum selesai." keluh Baekhyun seraya merebahkan kepalanya di sofa. Berusaha merilekskan lehernya yang pegal sehabis mengerjakan PR Kimia Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah. Kau memasak saja. Biar aku yang mengerjakannya."

Baekhyun menegakkan badan saking terkejutnya. "Benarkah?"

"Iya, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Baekhyun memekik dalam hati. Setidaknya tugas Baekhyun berkurang. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun dan menggantikan tempat Baekhyun sebelumnya. Dengan riangnya, Baekhyun berjalan –setengah meloncat- menuju dapur. Tapi….. tunggu.

"Yeol, ada masalah lain."

Chanyeol menoleh mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memasak."

+A+"

Mungkin begitulah ekspresi Chanyeol sekarang. Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya bersamaan dengan hembusan nafas kasar yang keluar dari bibir namja jangkung ini. Kakinya melangkah semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun. Setelahnya mendorong namja putih itu ke arah dapur. "Baiklah, kita masak bersama."

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanya Baekhyun setelah sampai di dapur apartemen Chanyeol.

"Tak terlalu pandai."

"Eumm… Kau ingin nasi goreng kimchi, jajangmyun, yangnyeom, dan bosam kan? Kita mulai dari bosam saja dulu, itu lebih mudah." ucap Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak memainkan sebuah lobak. Chanyeol membeku seketika. Membuat Baekhyun bingung dengannya. "Wae?"

"Baek, aku hanya bisa memasak nasi goreng kimchi."

x_x?

Kali ini ekspresi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali. "Huh~ Yasudah."

Dimulailah sesi memasak bersama kedua Happy Virus Wolves dan Growl ini. Dengan tingkah kekonyolan Chanyeol juga mulut cerewet Baekhyun yang terus mengomentari masakan Chanyeol. Terlalu asin, tak ada rasanya, dan semacamnya. Atmosfir dapur sangat ceria kala itu. Baekhyun berpikir ulang. Mungkin ia harus menarik kembali kata-kata 'Chanyeol bukan manusia atau manusia tanpa hati'. Ternyata semua itu salah. Chanyeol orang yang hangat. Sampai akhirnya acara memasak mereka berakhir dan menghasilkan nasi goreng berwarna…. ugh, coklat.

"Yeol, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak memasukkan kecap tadi."

"Ah~ Yang penting bisa dimakan dan kita kenyang." Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai respon.

Peduli apa, mereka berdua tak lebih dari remaja yang miskin pengetahuan memasak.

.

.

.

"Jongdae!"

"Ne~" jawab Jongdae agak keras sembari menghampiri Kyungsoo di meja makan.

"Makanan sudah siap." Kyungsoo bergerak merapikan meja makan.

Senyum Jongdae mengembang saat melihat masakan buatan Kyungsoo. "Sesuai permintaan?"

"Begitulah. Kimbap tanpa cuka dan ikan tuna yang diganti dengan hanwoo."

Jongdae mengangguk pelan lalu menarik kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Tangannya dengan lihai memakai sumpit untuk mengambil Kimbap dan memasukkannya dalam mulut. "Eumm~ Masitta~"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut mendengar komentar Jongdae. Ia ikut bergabung memakan kimbap. Eumm~ Memang enak, pantas saja Jongdae suka. Tapi satu hal mengganggu pikiran Kyungsoo sedari memasak tadi. "Jongdae…" panggil Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Eumm?" Jongdae berhenti dari kegiatannya memakan kimbap. Sekarang dirinya sedang asyik mengulum sumpit yang berlumuran mayonnaise.

Tanpa menatap Jongdae, Kyungsoo bertanya dengan cepat. "Kenapa kau cerewet sekali dengan kimbap?"

Jongdae mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Maksudmu dengan hanwoo dan tanpa cuka?"

"Iya, kimbap dengan hanwoo kan terasa aneh. Apalagi tanpa cuka, itu seperti memakan bulgogi dengan sayur dan nasi." jawab Kyungsoo yang ikut-ikutan mengulum sumpit miliknya.

Jongdae tersenyum tipis. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan memakan kimbap. "Aku alergi seafood."

"Ooo~ Dan cuka?"

"Kau tau bukan, aku ini ikut club vocal dan cuka bukan hal yang baik untuk pita suara." Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Jongdae. "Dyo, aku pernah melihatmu bernyanyi di club-ku."

"UHK! UHK!"

Jongdae refleks memberikan minum untuk Kyungsoo yang tersedak entah apa itu. Yang jelas, Kyungsoo terbatuk hingga matanya berair. "Kau baik?"

"Ya, tak masalah." jawab Kyungsoo setelah minum.

"Oh ya, sampai mana kita tadi. Ah~ iya, aku pernah melihatmu bernyanyi bersama Baekhyun, salah satu anggota club-ku."

"H-hah, saat itu aku akan pulang bersama Baekhyun hyung. Tapi Baek hyung bilang, masih ingin terus berlatih. Jadi aku hanya **sedikit** membantu."

"Tidak, suara-mu bagus, Dyo. Kenapa kau tak coba ikut club-ku dari dulu?"

"Tak tertarik. Dan lagi, suara-ku tak sebagus milikmu atau Baek hyung."

"Ani, coba saja dulu. Aku akan membantumu, khusus untukmu."

.

.

.

Helaian rambut lembut Lay berterbangan mengikuti aliran angin. Udara dingin musim semi menusuk kulit. Serbuk bunga mungkin saja membuat Lay berkali-kali bersin. Sekarang dirinya tengah terduduk memandang lurus bintang-bintang dari atap apartemen Tao. Ia tak memakai masker. Tak memakai syal, sarung tangan ataupun kaos kaki. Lay hanya memakai celana jeans panjang dengan sweater yang menyelimuti tubuh sensitifnya. Tubuh Lay memang sensitif terhadap musim dingin. Lay akan mudah sakit jika hawa dingin menyerangnya terlalu tajam. Dan ia tau itu, hanya saja mencoba mengesampingkan fakta penting tentang kesehatannya.

Seseorang menempati sisi kosong di sampingnya, menyilangkan kakinya mengikuti Lay. Lay tak mau menoleh, tanpa dilihat, Lay yakin siapa orang itu.

"Orang pintar pasti bisa bodoh. Layaknya kau." ucap orang itu sedingin angin malam. Sangat menusuk.

"Satu hal yang kau harus tau, 'Nobody Perfect' itu nyata." jawab Lay sembari menoleh pada Tao.

Hembusan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir Tao. Tangannya bergerak mengambil kedua tangan Lay dan menempelkan hotpacks di setiap tangan. "Kau tak takut sakit?"

"Iya, tidak juga."

Tao menatap Lay dengan pandangan teduh. "Terkadang kau harus memaklumi takdir. Jika kau terlahir dengan anti-body yang lemah, maka kau harus menjaganya. Arraseo?"

Lay mengangguk sekilas, lalu beralih menatap bintang lagi. Bersamaan dengan Tao yang juga memandang hamparan langit luas berhias bintang.

"Tak ada yang ingin…." Tao terdiam menunggu lanjutan kalimat Lay. "Aku juga tak ingin punya kesehatan yang mudah terganggu."

Tao tersenyum tipis menanggapi. "Memang. Aku juga tak ingin mendapat takdir seperti ini."

"Takdirmu bagus. Ahli wushu, sudah pasti daya tahan tubuhmu tinggi. Lalu apa yang kurang?" Lay memiringkan kepalanya saat bertanya.

Tao menatap Lay kembali. Melempar pandangan pada Lay. Lay bisa menilai dengan sangat jelas maksud pandangan itu. Kesepian. "Kau salah. Takdirku menyeramkan, dan aku membencinya."

.

.

.

Namja dengan wajah ovalnya memandangi foto yang ia pegang. Foto namja lain dengan tubuh jangkung yang tegap. Setelan jas nampak menambah kesan mewah sang namja di foto itu. Saat ini, orang itu sasarannya.

"Hyung~?"

Namja tadi terlonjak kaget mendapati seorang namja muda memakai kursi roda memasuki kamarnya. Namja muda dengan mata yang unik yang baru masuk, menjatuhkan pandangan pada foto yang dipegang sang 'hyung'.

"…."

"H-hyung, kau tak mungkin… Hyung! Sudah kubilang hentikan semua ini!"

"Andwae..!" sergah sang 'hyung'. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan senyum mengerikan. "Dia yang harus mengganti semua kerusakan ini!"

"Hyung! A-aku… aku baik, hyung. Tak usah melakukan bisikan setan di telingamu. Aku tak mau kau berbuat dosa karena aku." Si dongsaeng menghapus pelan air mata yang turun dengan lancar dari matanya dengan lengan baju. Dirinya menangisi apa yang akan dilakukan 'hyung'-nya dan setelahnya.

'Hyung' berjalan mendekati sang adik dan merengkuh tubuh rapuhnya. "Tak apa. Tapi dendam tetaplah dendam. Aku takkan berhenti sampai itu terbayar."

!*::::*! TBC !*::::*!

Gimana? tambah penasaran? Satu hal yang denra sadar, ending chapter ini sangat amat teramat gak jelas. Apaan coba itu? *nunjuk WVSG* Oh, ya… Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae~ denra gak nepatin janji. Jum'at itu denra gak sempet update. Kebetulan sibuk sama UKK trus hari itu denra ada gladiresik dance buat perpisahan kakak kelas. Jadi ya… gitulah gak sempet ke warnet #ketauan gak modal. Mohon maaf ne. Juga denra gak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Yang udah follow twitter denra, gomawo. sksd aja ama denra, gak papa kok. namanya juga nambah temen, boleh dong. apalagi selera kita sama. Gomawo juga buat yang udah nunggu ff denra dan ngikutin dari awal. oh ya, jan lupa review ne~ terutama siders, ayo tobat dong /.\ Review-nya gratis kok, lagian denra gak bakal gigit :3

denra

-317-


End file.
